The One I Love
by Akemi no Mi
Summary: Perbedaan usia bukanlah halangan untuk mencintai seseorang. Ketulusan dan kesabaranlah kata kunci ujian cinta. Akankah janji delapan tahun itu membuktikan kata kunci ujian cinta itu ? -SasufemNaru-
1. Chapter 1

The One I Love

Chapter 1

Promise

Perbedaan usia bukanlah halangan untuk mencintai seseorang.

Ketulusan dan kesabaranlah kata kunci ujian cinta.

Akankah janji delapan tahun itu membuktikan kata kunci ujian cinta itu ?

-SasufemNaru-

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typo, gender bender, youngSasu.

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family

Chara : SasufemNaru

Happy reading !

"Aku menyukaimu"

Semilir angin menjelang senja berhembus ringan membuat helaian rambut mereka bergoyang ringan. Masih tak menyangka sosok pemuda didepannya mengungkapkan perasaan padanya.

"Kau- Apa ?" Pemuda itu menatap lekat gadis didepannya untuk membuktikan ucapannya barusan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Dobe" ulang pemuda itu menatap gadis itu serius.

Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali, gadis itu menatap pemuda didepannya, mencari sebuah kebohongan dan semacamnya dari iris malam itu, namun yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah keyakinan dan keteguhan. Sejenak gadis itu mengambil napas dengan memejamkan mata bak langitnya, mencari kata yang tepat untuk membalas pernyataannya.

"Sasuke dengar, bukan maksudku untuk menyakiti perasaanmu tapi kau masih..." menghela napas sejenak sebelum meneruskan ucapannya.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang ?"

"14 tahun" jawab pemuda bernama Sasuke itu datar.

"Dan aku 19 tahun. Kita terpaut usia lima tahun, kau paham maksudku?"

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan usia kita ? Apa yang salah dengan aku yang menyukaimu yang lebih tua dariku ?" Sasuke menuntut jawaban.

Naruto, nama gadis itu kembali memejamkan mata dan mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk Sasuke. Kelopak yang menyembunyikan iris langitnya kembali terbuka menatap iris malam didepannya yang sedari tadi tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Kedua tangannya terulur meraih pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Dengar Sasuke, kau masih kecil, masih harus sekolah dan masih harus membanggakan orangtuamu. Belum saatnya untukmu memikirkan hal-hal semacam ini, belajarlah yang rajin dan jika saatnya tiba kau pasti akan mendapat wanita yang baik untukmu. Dan jika sampai saat itu kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku, datang dan jemputlah aku" ujar gadis 19 tahun itu dengan senyum tulus diwajah cantiknya.

"Jadi apa kau mau menungguku hingga saat itu tiba ?"

"Yaaa, jika kau masih menyukaiku dan aku belum memiliki pasangan dan juga kau tidak terlalu lama membuatku menunggu" ujarnya seraya mendudukkan diri di bangku taman dibelakang mereka.

"Baiklah, 10 tahun bagaimana ?" tawar pemuda yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Kau gila ? 10 tahun ? hah~ aku benar-benar menjadi perawan tua jika menunggumu 10 tahun lagi." ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, masih tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tanpa menoleh Naruto menyibak keheningan diantara mereka.

"Delapan tahun" Sasuke menoleh kesamping kanannya melihat gadis yang dia sukai menengguk minuman kalengnya.

"Delapan tahun apa itu cukup ?" ulang gadis yang berstatus mahasiswi semester empat itu seraya menolehkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja" sahutnya datar namun tersirat kebahagian didalamnya.

Namikaze Naruto, mahasiswi Ekonomi semester empat Konoha university yang baru dikenalnya satu bulan yang lalu. Seseorang yang telah menarik bungsu Uchiha untuk selalu memperhatikannya dan memikirkannya. Pertemuan pertama mereka di perpustakaan kota saat Sasuke harus mengerjakan tugas makalahnya yang dikejar deadline. Disitulah Sasuke melihat sosok gadis yang mampu menarik perhatiannya dalam sekali lihat, saat itu Sasuke hanya bisa memandang gadis pirang itu dari jauh. Yang Sasuke tahu gadis itu akan selalu keperpustakaan kota setiap akhir pekan, lebih dari satu bulan Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu tanpa mampu mendekatinya. Hingga suatu saat gadis itu membantunya mengambil sebuah buku dirak yang cukup tinggi dan itulah kali pertama Sasuke mendengar suaranya dan juga senyum manisnya yang hanya ditujukan padanya. Dan satu bulan yang lalu mereka resmi berkenalan dan selalu bertemu akhir pekan di perpustakaan kota.

"Kau serius ?" tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dijawab anggukan dari gadis pirang cerah.

"Bocah itu menembakmu? Lalu apa jawabanmu ?"

"Serius Ino. Tentu saja aku menolaknya" sahut gadis pirang cerah a.k.a Naruto.

"Hah~ kupikir kau menerimanya" kata sahabatnya a.k.a Yamanaka Ino lega.

"Apa kau sudah gila ? Dia masih bocah Ino, walau dia mengatakan usia tak masalah untuknya. Tapi tetap saja dia masih bocah"

"Ku akui dia memang tampan, tapi sayangnya dia masih bocah. Coba saja dia seumuran dengan kita, aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta padanya" Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan sahabat yang telah dianggap kakaknya itu, karena usia mereka yang terpaut satu tahun.

"Ne, Naru-chan kenapa kau selalu menolak semua laki-laki yang mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu ? Padahal mereka semua bisa dikategorikan tampan dan kaya, contohnya saja Sabaqu Gaara, senpai kita di senior high. Kemudian artis tampan Hyuuga Neji yang sekarang jadi senpai kita diuniversitas. Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari dan seperti apa yang kau cari?" Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil meminum jusnya, sekarang mereka berada dikafetaria kampus.

"Aku hanya ingin fokus pada pendidikanku, aku hanya ingin membuat mendiang orangtuaku bangga dengan apa yang kucapai nanti" jawabnya dengan tatapan sendunya.

Ino menghela napas mendengar jawaban yang selalu sama setiap dia menanyakan hal itu pada sahabatnya itu. Gadis satu tahun diatas Naruto itu meraih satu tangan Naruto dan tersenyum tulus untuk sahabat sekaligus adiknya itu.

"Mereka pasti bangga memilikimu," Naruto ikut tersenyum tulus.

"Arigato Neesan"

Seorang bocah dengan rambut raven melawan gravitasi menatap pada laki-laki dewasa didepannya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan datar. Berbeda dengan dua orang lainnya yang menatap bocah raven itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan saat mendengar pengakuan gilanya pada keluarganya.

"Tousan aku ingin menikah" benar saja semua aktivitas langsung terhenti.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau katakan sayang ?" tanya sang ibu dengan lembut.

"Jangan bercanda otouto. Aku saja belum menikah" sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi menatap adiknya tak percaya. Sedang sang kepala keluarga hanya menatap anaknya datar dalam diam.

"Kau menghamili anak orang, Sasuke ?" tanya sang ayah setelah terdiam cukup lama, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Apa ? Apa itu benar Sasuke ?" Uchiha Mikoto menatap anak bungsunya syok.

"Aku hanya bilang aku ingin menikah dan bukan berarti aku ingin menikah sekarang. Dan aku tidak menghamili siapapun." Membuat ibunya mendesah lega.

"Lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan itu Sasuke ?" tanya sang ayah menuntut.

"Aku menyukai seseorang dan aku akan menikah dengannya kelak. Itu saja yang ingin kuucapkan"

"Siapa dan seperti apa dia ? Jika dia wanita yang baik dan dari keluarga yang baik, Tousan tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Kami tidak memepermasalahkan dia kaya atau miskin yang terpenting dia bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk kalian kelak." Sahut Mikoto dengan senyum keibuannya.

"Arigato Tousan, Kaasan" ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tipis sebelum menuju kekamarnya. Hal itu cukup membuat Itachi tertegun sejenak.

"Sasuke tersenyum ?" lirih Itachi yang terdengar oleh ayah dan ibunya.

Akhir pekan telah tiba, pemuda berambut raven itu duduk dibangku pojok dengan sebuah buku ditangannya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Terdengar suara kursi yang ditarik didepannya membuatnya menengadah melihat seorang gadis pirang yang mulai mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau sudah lama ?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Hn" walau belum lama mereka saling mengenal tapi entah bagaimana Naruto mengetahui makna dari setiap 'Hn' yang diucapkan pemuda lima tahun dibawahnya itu.

Mereka memang belum lama mengenal, awal mereka bertemu karena sebuah insiden –dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang akan mengambil sebuah buku yang terletak lumayan tinggi tak bisa menggapainya dan ditolong oleh Naruto yang kebetulan lewat- yang memalukan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku ?" ajak Naruto yang sambil membaca buku yang entah apa, author juga kagak tau.

"Aku kesini untuk belajar Dobe" dengus Sasuke pelan seraya melirik Naruto yang sudah menurunkan bukunya.

"Kupikir kau kemari untuk menemuiku" jawab Naruto santai sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Itu juga sih~" gumam Sasuke pelan yang nyaris tak terdengar sedangkan Naruto yang sudah kembali membaca bukunya tersenyum tipis.

"Yaah hitung-hitung sebelum besok kau menghadapi ujian akhirmu. Lagipula beberapa minggu ini aku akan sangat sibuk dikampus"sahut Naruto yang mulai menutup bukunya. "Jadi bagaimana ?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Oke" membereskan bukunya kemudian beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan itu.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan Konoha tanpa banyak bicara sesekali mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat sambil memandang sakura yang mulai bermekaran karena ini adalah musim semi.

"Jika nilaiku jelek itu semua adalah salahmu dan kau harus bertanggung jawab" ujar Sasuke seraya menatap gadis yang tengah duduk disampingnya yang tengah meneguk minuman kalengnya.

Terkekeh pelan, "Hmm, apa yang harus kupertanggung jawabkan ? menikahimu ?" canda Naruto yang masih terkekeh pelan.

"Itu salah satunya" kali ini tawa Naruto yang terdengar bukan kekehan lagi.

"Dasar Teme ! Dengar, jika kau berhasil mendapat nilai yang bagus bahkan sempurna, kau bisa memonopoliku seharian penuh hanya untukmu. Kemanapun kau pergi aku akan menemanimu" ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang terukir diwajah cantiknya.

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto yang tersenyum padanya kemudian sebuah senyum yang lain Sasuke tunjukkan pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Lihat saja nanti" ucapnya dengan nada percaya diri nan angkuhnya. Naruto kembali terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak rambut hitam bocah itu.

"Hei, jangan mengacak rambutku. Aku bukan bocah" tukas Sasuke tak suka, namun tak menepis tangan itu.

"Kau memang masih bocah Teme. Lihat saja kau pendek" ejek Naruto yang dihadiahi deadglare andalan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto malah tertawa lepas.

"Ck, lihat saja beberapa tahun lagi, aku akan lebih tinggi darimu" ketusnya kemudian mengacak rambut Sasuke lagi dan tersenyum sendu.

"Sudah sore, ayo pulang" kata Naruto seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Waktu terasa begitu lama untuk Sasuke, karena minggu kemarin dia tak menemukan Naruto diperpustakaan kota, tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Dan hari ini, tepat dua minggu setelah pertemuan akhir mereka ditaman kota, dia berniat menunjukkan hasil ujian akhirnya dan menagih janji gadis itu. Tak beberapa lama seorang gadis dengan balutan celana jeans belel dan sebuah baju rajut berwarna hitam panjang memasuki perpustakaan itu dan mendekati Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah menanti kedatangannya.

"Ohayo Sasuke..." sapa gadis yang bernama Naruto ini seraya mendudukkan dirinya didepan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya meliriknya dan memasang raut datar andalannya (padahal didalamnya udah pengen loncat-loncat girang).

"Hn" sahut Sasuke kemudian.

"Kau marah ya ? Maaf minggu lalu aku tak bisa datang. Jadi bagaimana hasil ujianmu, hmm ?"

"Hari ini kau harus menepati janjimu, Na-ru-chan~" ujarnya seraya memperlihatakan hasil ujiannya pada gadis itu.

"Wow~ aku tak menyangka bahwa kau seorang jenius" balas Naruto sedikit menyindir sebelum menyerahkan kertas itu lagi kemudian berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kemanapun kau pergi aku akan menemanimu, tuanku" lanjut Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang.

Sepanjang hari ini mereka mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang cukup menyenangkan, pameran seni, konser musik dan bioskop di konoha land. Bahkan saat Sasuke menggandeng tangannya, Naruto tak menolak. Dia hanya tersenyum maklum. Biarlah hari ini, Sasuke menjadi raja dan memonopoli Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto tak akan protes. Karena setelah hari ini, tak akan ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi.

Menyusuri jalan setapak yang dikelilingi sakura yang bermekaran dan tautan tangan merekapun tak terlepas sedari tadi. Naruto tersenyum dalam diam memperhatikan tautan jemari tangan mereka. Naruto menarik Sasuke kesebuah kursi yang tersedia ditaman itu.

Menatap senja hari didepan sebuah danau buatan adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan apalagi bersama orang yang dikasihi. Sasuke menoleh kesamping kirinya, dimana gadis yang telah menaut hatinya duduk sambil menatap langit senja dengan sebuah senyum. Pandangan Sasuke terpaku. Wajah yang dihiasi tiga garis horizontal tipis dimasing-masing pipinya, mata biru bak nirwananya, hidung mungil mancungnya, bibir pink alaminya dan senyum bak malaikatnya ditambah dengan efek cahaya matahari senja membuat sosoknya benar-benar indah. Lama Sasuke memandangnya sampai tak menyadari yang ditatapnya telah berpaling menatapanya.

"Hei, kau melamun" ujar Naruto yang membuat Sasuke kembali tersadar kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap langit senja.

"Ya, banyak hal yang kupikirkan." Sahutnya menerawang kemudian kembali menatap Naruto yang masih menatapnya.

"Tapi semua tentangmu" lanjutnya.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian menatap senja kembali.

"Sebegitu sukakah kau padaku ? Sampai semua hal dipikiranmu tentangku ? Aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, tapi jika kau memikirkanku sebegitu dalamnya apa kau tidak takut jika pada akhirnya kau akan tersakiti, hm ?" kembali menoleh biru dan hitam kembali bertemu untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidak. Karena aku yakin kau memang untukku."jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

"Kau selalu percaya diri." Tukasnya kemudian membawa tangannya kepundak Sasuke untuk saling berhadapan.

"Dengar, kalau kau terjatuh, kau harus segera bangkit. Kalau kau kehilangan, jangan pernah putus asa. Itulah hidup, pasti ada masa-masa sulit didalamnya, tidak semua hal akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan. Dan kau masih harus banyak belajar akan hal itu. Jika kau tak pernah merasakan kehilangan kau tak akan pernah mengerti hakikat memiliki. Jika kau tak mengalami perpisahan kaupun tak akan mengerti hakikat pertemuan. Apapun yang akan terjadi, percayalah pada hatimu dan cari jawaban terbaiknya." Ujarnya diakhiri dengan senyum sendu.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan gadis didepannya ini.

"Aku sudah bilang kau harus mencari jawabannya. Kau akan mengerti nanti."

"Kau tak berniat meninggalkankukan ? Kau bilang, kau akan menungguku delapan tahun lagi, lalu kenapa kau mengatakan itu ?" Sasuke masih belum mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis ini.

"Hei, aku tak bilang kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu. Itu hanya sebuah... hmm~ nasehat ?" ujarnya kurang yakin dengan menautkan alisnya.

"Untuk masalah itu, aku akan menunggumu delapan tahun lagi. Tepat diusiaku ke 27 tahun. Selama itu aku tak akan menjalin kasih dengan pria lain dan selama itu kau bisa menetapkan hatimu. Jika kau menemukan wanita yang menurutmu baik dalam artian semua hal, kau bisa melupakan janji delapan tahun itu dan hiduplah bahagia. Dan jika kau masih menginginkanku, datang dan jemput aku tepat diusiaku ke 27 tahun tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Entah kau akan datang atau tidak jika melebihi batas itu, kuanggap janji itu telah batal dan aku menjadi wanita bebas" entah sejak kapan mereka telah berdiri berhadapan saat Naruto mengungkapkan perjanjian lisannya dengan seorang bocah 14 tahun itu. Sasuke hanya diam menatap langit biru tanpa awan yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang memiliki banyak arti.

Naruto tersenyum tulus, maju satu langkah kemudian sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, tangan kanannya terangkat meraih dagu pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu kemudian sebuah kecupan yang cukup lama di kening Sasuke dilayangkannya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan itu.

Setelah kecupan itu, Naruto mundur teratur dengan senyum sendu yang tersirat diwajahnya. Perlahan sosok Naruto menjauh sebelum benar-benar menjauh darinya, Sasuke menangkap gerakan bibir Naruto yang mengatakan sesuatu yang terbawa hembusan angin senja.

' _Sayonara, hachinen mo, Sasuke'_

Tbc

Hai hai minna-san... Akemi is here, hehee. Akemi author baru di FFn ini dan cerita ini sudah pernah saya publish di wattpad dengan akun yang sama. diwatty memang sudah end, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada episode ekstra atau mungkin akan ada tambahan scene dichap-chap berikutnya. jadi ditunggu reviewnya and yoroshii minna-san... bye bye !


	2. Chapter 2

The One I Love

Chapter 2

Namikaze Naruto, come back

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto

Happy reading !

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak mengerti maksud dari pesan yang disampaikan Naruto sebelum perpisahan senja itu. Dan kini dia mengerti maksud pesan 'sampai jumpa, delapan tahun lagi' setelah berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dikenalnya sebagai sahabat Naruto, Ino, di cafe dekat perpustakaan kota yang menggantikan kedatangan Naruto diakhir pekan ini, seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangi kotak berwarna biru tua dengan sebuah pita berwarna orange yang menghiasinya. Kemudian beralih memandang Ino yang duduk didepannya begitupun dengan Ino yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang entah apa itu. Mereka hanya sekedar tau nama dan pernah berhadapan sekali saat Naruto mengenalkan mereka.

"Naruto menitipkan itu untukmu dan aku tidak tau apa isinya" setelah terdiam cukup lama, Ino mulai menyuarakan jawaban dari tatapan bertanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa Naruto menitipkan ini padamu ? Kenapa tidak diberikan langsung saja, kemana Naruto ?" Ino menghela napas berat dan tatapannya sedikit menyendu.

"Buka saja kotaknya jika kau ingin tau dan kenapa Naruto menitipkannya padaku, itu karena dia tidak bisa menyerahkannya secara langsung padamu" jawab Ino dengan menekankan kata 'tidak bisa' pada kalimatnya.

Sasuke mulai membuka kotak berukuran sedang itu, didalamnya terdapat sebuah gantungan berbentuk rubah, sebuah boneka berukuran sekepala manusia yang berbentuk tomat dan sebuah surat. Sasuke masih terdiam melihat isi kotak itu, dia bahkan belum menyentuh satu bendapun yang ada didalamnya. Setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam, Ino kembali menyuarakan diri dikeheningan diantara mereka.

"Naruto pergi dua hari yang lalu" penyataan Ino menarik perhatian Sasuke hingga membuatnya kembali menatap gadis itu.

"Pergi ?" lirihnya tak mengerti.

"Dia mendapat kesempatan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar yang diadakan universitas kami keluar negeri. Sebelum dia pergi dia menitipkan itu padaku, dia bilang itu adalah hadiah yang tak bisa dia berikan ketika kau diterima disebuah SMA makanya dia menitipkannya padaku." Ujarnya kemudian menyesap jusnya.

Sasuke kembali menatap isi kotak itu dan menatapnya sedikit nanar. Banyak pertanyaan 'kenapa' yang menghinggapi otak jeniusnya. Seperti 'kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau dia akan pergi ?', 'kenapa dia tak memberitahunya kalau dia mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar itu ?, 'kenapa dia tidak menemuinya sebelum dia pergi ?', kenapa dan kenapa yang lainnya terus bermunculan diotaknya.

"Kenapa..." lirih Sasuke yang membuat Ino semakin menatapnya sendu.

"Bacalah suratnya dan kau akan tau semua alasan atas pertanyaanmu. Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa" ujar Ino seraya beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan cafe.

Sasuke masih diam ditempatnya seraya memandangi isi kotak dari Naruto itu. Rautnya menyiratkan banyak arti kecewa, sedih dan sesak. Perlahan tangan alabasternya mengambil surat dari kotak itu dan mulai membacanya.

 _To : Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Hai, Sasuke !_

 _Merindukanku, hm ?_

 _Ck, tentu saja aku tau ! terlihat jelas diwajahmu. Hehehee_

 _Maaf akhir pekan ini aku tidak bisa datang. Hei jangan memasang wajah jelek seperti itu ! itu sungguh menggelikan kau tau ! ahahaa..._

 _Dan untuk akhir pekan berikutnya, berikutnya lagi dan berikut-berikutnya lagi... aku juga tidak bisa datang._

 _Gomenasai ne..._

 _Ah, aku baru ingat!_

 _Selamat atas kelulusanmu memasuki SMA Konoha, maaf aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat secara langsung padamu..._

 _Tapi hei ! Aku telah mengirim Ino untuk menggantikanku menemuimu dan memberikan salamku ini!_

 _Maaf... tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, kalau aku akan pergi._

 _Bahkan aku tak menemuimu saat aku akan pergi..._

 _Itu karena aku tak bisa._

 _Hei, Kau mau aku tidak jadi berangkat karena melihatmu, hah ?_

 _Kau ingat ucapanku saat ditaman itu ?_

 _Aku tau kau jenius, jadi tidak mungkin kau lupa!_

 _Inilah yang kumaksud tentang 'Jika kau tak mengalami perpisahan kaupun tak akan mengerti hakikat pertemuan'._

 _Dengan mengalami perpisahan, kau akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya pertemuan. Begitupun dengan sakitnya kehilangan, kau akan mengerti indahnya memiliki._

 _Maka dari itu kau akan menghargai setiap pertemuan dan apapun yang kau miliki._

 _Berbahagialah selama aku pergi dan jangan coba-coba mencariku sebelum waktunya._

 _Sampai jumpa delapan tahun lagi, Sasuke..._

 _Aku menyayangimu..._

 _-Namikaze Naruto-_

Sasuke menghela napas pelan setelah membaca surat itu.

"Jadi kencan itu adalah kencan perpisahan, huh ?" gumam Sasuke.

Ino merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, mengenang setiap memory yang ditorehkan sahabat sekaligus adiknya, Naruto. Ino menghela napas pelan, walau masih beberapa hari tapi dia sudah sangat merindukan gadis berisik yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu. Walaupun mereka saling mengenal saat memasuki SMA tapi jalinan persahabatan mereka sangat erat.

"Sialan kau Naruto ! Kau membuatku merana, haah~" Dan Ino merasa dia sudah seperti nenek-nenek sekarang.

Dia teringat dua hari sebelum keberangkatannya, Naruto mengajaknya mengunjungi rumahnya yang berada di pinggiran Konoha. Selama ini Naruto tinggal diapartemen dekat kampus, karena jarak antara rumah dan kampusnya cukup jauh.

Flasback

" _Hei jangan menatapku seperti itu, Ino ! Akukan hanya pergi untuk belajar bukan pergi untuk selamanya"Bletak ! Ino menjitak kepala pirang itu._

" _Itai!"teriak Naruto seraya mengelus kepalanya._

" _Bagaimana kalau aku jadi bodoh hah ? Atau aku-"GREB ! sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya Ino telah memeluknya erat._

" _Baka! kau tak akan menjadi bodoh hanya karena satu jitakan dariku dan jangan bilang kau akan pergi selamanya atau aku yang akan mengakhiri hidupmu itu!" sebisa mungkin Ino menahan tangisnya saat Naruto mulai membalas pelukannya._

" _Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Nesan. Aku hanya pergi sebentar, aku akan sering menghubungimu dan selalu mengingatmu. Kau sahabat sekaligus kakakku yang terbaik" ucap Naruto yang membuat Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menampakkan wajah memerah menahan tangis._

" _Baka! Tentu saja kau harus selalu menghubungi dan mengingatku ! Kalau tidak aku akan terbang ke London hanya untuk memarahimu jika kau berani melupakanku!" sungutnya yang tak terasa air matanya mulai mengalir tanpa disadarinya._

" _Aku pasti akan merindukan saat kau memarahiku"_

" _Kalau perlu aku akan menelponmu setiap hari hanya untuk memarahimu!"_

 _Mereka tertawa bersama walau bulir air mata Ino tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dia tertawa sambil menangis, bahagia dan sedih karena sahabat sekaligus adiknya itu mendapat kesempatan mewujudkan impiannya dan sedih karena dia akan ditinggalkan. Kemudian mereka terdiam cukup lama, mengingat setiap potong kenangan yang telah mereka lalui bersama sambil berbaring diatas rumput hijau belakang rumah Naruto._

Flasback off

Ino kembali menghela napas lelah. Dia ingin tau apa yang ada diotak jenius Naruto, hingga dia harus merahasiakan kemana dia pergi dari pemuda itu. Tapi setidaknya dia tau bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadap pemuda itu walau terlihat samar.

^-^Skiptime^-^

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Sasuke yang minim ekspresi, Sasuke yang irit kata, Sasuke yang acuh pada sekitar, Sasuke yang selalu dingin, Sasuke yang masih dan selalu populer dan Sasuke yang selalu menunggu Naruto. Hanya saja, kadarnya saat ini menjadi _overload_. Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke tak pernah melirik pada fansgirl atau gadis yang ditemuinya karena semua gadis yang ditemuinya sama saja, berisik dan munafik karena hanya memandang dari segi ketampanan, kejeniusan atau kekayaannya. Kecuali gadis itu, gadis yang selalu menjadi mimpi-mimpinya setiap malam, gadis yang akan menjadi miliknya dan dia harus bersabar sampai batas waktu itu.

Seorang pria dengan setelan tuxedo hitam memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dihuni oleh sesosok pemuda yang tengah berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Pria yang memiliki tanda lahir keriput itu mendekat dan duduk disofa ruangan itu.

"Jadi, untuk kali ini apa yang kau inginkan Otouto ?" tanya pria itu pada sang adik yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Hadiah ulang tahunku" jawabnya kemudian tanpa merubah ekspresi atau menghentikan aktivitasnya. Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum mengutarakan sesuatu yang menjanggal dihatinya.

"Hadiah ulang tahun ya..." gumam Itachi sangat lirih. Setelah enam tahun berlalu, baru kali ini Sasuke meminta hadiah ulang tahunnya. Itachi teringat saat dia bertanya hadiah apa yang Sasuke inginkan diusianya ke 15 tahun beberapa tahun yang lalu.

' _Aku akan memintanya nanti. Saat ini aku belum menginginkannya'_

Hingga tahun-tahun selanjutnya sampai ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, jawaban yang samalah yang didapat Itachi saat dia bertanya 'hadiah apa yang kau inginkan' atau 'apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan' atau 'kapan kau menginginkan hadiahmu'. Dan saat ini setelah ulang tahunnya terlewat berbulan-bulan yang lalu, dia memintanya dengan tampang tanpa dosanya bahkan tanpa ekspresi yang sangat berarti.

"Jadi kau meminta hadiah tertundamu dan yang akan datang saat ini ? Jadi apa ini sudah tiba waktunya ?" Pria yang akan berusia 30 tahun lima bulan lagi itu menunjukkan seringaian penasarannya terhadap adiknya itu yang hanya dibalas gumaman keramat milik adiknya itu "Hn"

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan ?" tanyanya antusias.

"Aku ingin kau mencari seseorang" ujar Sasuke yang kini manatap kakaknya dengan raut serius.

"Mencari seseorang ? Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya sendiri ? Dengan posisimu saat ini, mencari seseorang tak akan sulit Otouto dan kenapa harus aku ?" tanyanya benar-benar bingung. Untuk apa mencari seseorang yang Itachi yakin, bahwa Sasuke sendiri mampu untuk mencarinya.

Sasuke membuang napas lelah seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi kerjanya. Mata hitamnya menatap langit-langit ruangannya sebelum tangan putihnya membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah foto. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum riang bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang tengah membuang muka untuk mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona saat gadis yang lebih tinggi itu merangkul bahu pemuda itu dengan wajah yang cukup dekat.

Itachi hanya menatap adiknya dalam diam sambil mengamati setiap perubahan mimik wajah sang adik. Wajah yang biasanya tak menunjukkan ekspresi, mata hitam yang selalu menatap sekitarnya datar kini semua itu berubah, wajah kerasnya menjadi lebih rileks dan mata hitamnya melembut bahkan senyum yang sangat tipis dari bibir pucatnya pun tak luput dari pengamatan Itachi. Itachi benar-benar menatapnya tak percaya.

'Sebenarnya foto siapa yang dilihatnya itu?'

"Kalau aku bisa, aku sudah pasti mencarinya sendiri. Tapi kenyataannya sampai saat ini aku tak tau dimana dia sekarang. Terakhir yang ku tau dia berada di London itupun dua tahun setelah dia pergi, setelah itu aku tidak tau dia dimana sampai sekarang" Itachi yakin itulah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah didengarnya seumur hidupnya dari mulut adiknya itu.

"Beritahu aku saat usiaku 22 tahun dan selama itu rahasiakan dariku apapun tentang dirinya bahkan jika kau telah menemukannya sekalipun"

"Baiklah"

 **Bandara Narita, Tokyo Jepang**

Seorang wanita muda bak model keluar dari area dalam bandara mencari seseorang yang akan menjemputnya, dengan balutan blouse putih berenda kain disekeliling kancing bajunya yang dimasukkan pada rok span hitam selututnya dan dipadukan dengan sepatu high hills hitam 15 cm membuat sosoknya terlihat anggun nan menawan. Pemilik rambut pirang sepinggang yang tergerai indah itu berhenti, melepas kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya menampilkan samudra yang jernih dipantulan iris mata birunya, wajah tanpa cacatnya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, sukses membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpana untuk beberapa lama bahkan rona merah terlihat jelas diantara manusia yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan sebuah luka melintang dihidungnya menghampiri wanita muda itu kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat setelah berada didepan wanita itu.

"Selamat datang kembali di Jepang, Naruto-sama" sambutnya masih dengan posisi membungkuk.

Wanita yang dipanggil Naruto itu tersenyum, "Tadaima, Iruka-san" balasnya kemudian. Lelaki 48 tahun itu bangkit dan membalas senyum nonanya, kemudian menggiring nonanya keluar dari bandara itu dan kembali ke kediamannya. Setelah dua jam perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Konoha, akhirnya mereka sampai dikediaman yang nampak asri dan yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Tidak berubah sama sekali, masih sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu, ne Iruka-san ?" ujar Naruto setelah puas memandang sekitar rumahnya dipinggiran Konoha itu.

"Begitulah Naru-sama, kami merawatnya sesuai dengan pesan Naru-sama sebelum berangkat ke London" sahut Iruka sambil membukakan pintu untuk Naruto yang langsung disambut seorang wanita seumuran dengan Iruka, Sasame.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naru-sama" sambutnya sambil membungkuk.

"Terimakasih Sasame-san" balasnya dengan seulas senyum.

Setelah melepas rindu, Naruto menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua untuk melepas penat setelah perjalanan panjang yang dilaluinya. Karena mulai besok dia sudah mulai bekerja.

Sebuah mobil ferrari enzo merah memasuki kawasan Universitas Konoha dan berhenti disamping jajaran mobil lainnya diarea parkir. Naruto, pemilik mobil itu keluar dan memandang Universitas yang telah ditinggalkannya sebelum lulus dari sana. Semua mata memandang wanita yang tak familiar bagi mereka itu. Cantik dan ramah. Kesan pertama yang ditorehkan setiap orang pada Naruto saat melihat ulasan senyumnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama dalam nostalgianya, Naruto segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang Rektor. Semua mata masih memandangnya kagum dan terpesona. Apalagi jika senyum diwajahnya senantiasa bertengger disana. Bahkan bisik-bisik tentang siapa dirinya menggema disetiap koridor yang dilewatinya. Siapa dia? Mahasiswa barukah? Pindahan darimana? Dan pertanyaan lainnya.

Dan terjawablah pertanyaan mereka, saat wanita yang dibicarakan sedari tadi memasuki sebuah ruang kelas jurusan ekonomi diantar seorang dosen, Morino Ibiki.

"Namikaze-sensei, ini kelas anda. Kalau begitu saya permisi"

"Ah, terimakasih Morino-sensei" balasnya dengan senyumnya.

Naruto memasuki kelas yang tadinya penuh dengan suara bisik-bisik, teriakan dan lain sebagainya. Dan benar saja, setelah memasuki kelas itu, semua langsung terdiam memandang kearah depan dimana seorang Naruto berdiri dengan sebuah senyum diwajahnya. Sukses membuat seisi kelas merona akan perilakunya. Naruto menilik seisi kelas sebelum membuka suaranya, memperkenalkan diri.

Acara mengajar Naruto yang mudah dipahami yang juga terkesan humble dapat dengan mudah diterima mahasiswanya. Bahkan dengan segala macam peraturan yang ditetapkannya membuatnya semakin dikagumi dan menjadi dosen favorit setelah first meetingnya. Diluar jam mengajarnya, dia yang ramah dan mudah membaur membuatnya semakin disukai dari mahasiswa sampai dosen-dosen lain.

Seminggu sudah Naruto mengajar di UK, hari ini Naruto berencana mengunjungi teman lama setelah acara mengajarnya selesai. Mungkin akan menjadi sedikit kejutan.

Suara sambungan telepon terdengar saat Naruto mulai memanggil seseorang diseberang sana. Lama menunggu akhirnya telponnya diangkat juga.

" _Moshi-moshi"_ sahut orang diseberang sana saat Naruto mulai membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian menutupnya dengan debaman pelan.

"Bisa bicara dengan Nara Ino ?" tanyanya dengan nada yang diformalkan seraya memasang headset ditelinganya kemudian menjalankan mobilnya keluar kawasan UK.

" _Ini dengan siapa ? Apa aku mengenalmu ?"_

"Kau sudah melupakanku ? Padahal masih dua minggu aku tak menghubungimu" sahut Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat kecewa.

" _Na-naruto ? Astaga ! sialan kau, kau mempermainkanku!"_ sungutnya.

"Hahaaa maaf, apa kau dirumah sekarang ?"

" _Memangnya kenapa ? Kau mau main kemari ? Jarak Amerika kemari itu sangat jauh, baka ! Jangan main-main"_ sahut Ino kesal.

"Siapa yang main-main. Akukan hanya bertanya kau ada dirumah atau tidak, memang siapa yang bilang kalau aku mau kerumahmu ?" balas Naruto dengan seringai licik.

" _Ah, benar juga ya. Kau tak mungkin jauh-jauh terbang kemari hanya untuk menemuiku. Bahkan saat pernikahanku pun kau tak pulang ! Dasar Adik durhaka!"_ sahutnya tambah kesal.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa datang waktu itu. Jadi bagaimana kabar keponakanku ?"

" _Kalau mau tau, cepat pulang dan lihat sendiri seperti apa kabarnya, baka"_ sungut Ino membuat Naruto semakin terkekeh keras.

"Baiklah... aku pasti akan segera tau bagaimana kabarnya. Tunggu saja..." sahut Naruto yang membuat Ino mendesis.

Ting tong... suara bel terdengar saat Ino akan membalas ucapan Naruto. Dengan perasaan jengkel nan kesalnya Ino berjalan menuju pintu depan.

" _Siapa yang datang ? Dasar pengganggu. Ne, Naru... chotto mat- te ne..."_ ucap Ino terputus saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita cantik yang tidak asing baginya.

"Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu pada tamumu Ino..." masih dengan ponsel ditelinganya yang menghubungkannya dengan sahabat lamanya.

"Na.. Na-ruto ?" syock dengan yang dilihatnya, Ino masih mematung dengan ekspresi tak percayanya. Dimatikannya telpon yang menghubungkan mereka sebelum Naruto tersenyum tulus untuk wanita yang dianggap kakaknya itu.

"Tadaima Oneesan..." ucapnya dengan senyum teduh yang dulu selalu Ino lihat.

"O-okaeri... Baka-Naru!" Greb! Sebuah pelukan erat dilayangkan Ino padanya.

"Kapan kau pulang ? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya ? Dasar adik durhaka ! Dua minggu tak menghubungiku tiba-tiba kau sudah didepan pintu rumahku. Bahkan ponselmu tidak aktif selama itu. Apa kau tidak tau aku sangat mencemaskanmu ? Dasar Baka-Naru, hiks... Aku sangat merindukanmu" ungkap Ino mencurahkan segala hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"Gomen ne... aku juga sangat merindukanmu" lama mereka berpelukan didepan pintu sebelum Naruto kembali menginterupsi.

"Jadi, kau lebih suka berpelukan didepan pintu daripada mempersilahkan tamu mu masuk, hmm ?" sindirnya yang membuat Ino melepas pelukannya kemudian menyeka bekas air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ck, Baka. Kau memang pandai merusak suanana. Masuklah..." sedangkan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman miringnya.

"Ah, Shino-kun... kau sudah besar ya... aku bahkan tidak tau kapan kau bayi..." ujar Naruto pada bocah yang berusia 2 tahun 7 bulan.

"Tentu saja, kau terlalu sibuk dengan study dan pekerjaanmu disana" sahut Ino sambil membawa minuman dari dapur.

"Yaah mau bagaimana lagi..." sahutnya cuek.

"Jadi... bagaimana denganmu ?" Tanya Ino masih menggantung sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang sibuk bermain dengan anaknya.

"Hmm ?"

"Haah~ kapan kau menikah ? Bukankah banyak laki-laki mapan dan tampan diluar sana yang menginginkanmu, hmm ? Kenapa kau masih juga sendiri ? Atau jangan-jangan... kau... masih dengan janji konyolmu itu ?" Naruto menoleh kearah Ino dan tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit.

"Oh... Astaga... Kau masih menunggu bocah itu ? Yang benar saja Namikaze Naruto ?! Ini sudah berjalan tujuh tahun lebih dan kau masih dengan janji konyolmu itu ? Apa kau tidak berpikir, bagaimana kalau bocah itu sudah menemukan wanita lain atau sekarang dia sudah berkeluarga a-"

"Ino..." panggil Naruto lirih yang menyita perhatian Ino seketika.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa aku membuat janji itu. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku mau menunggunya selama itu. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku percaya bahwa dia juga menungguku. Akupun masih mencari tau akan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu..." Diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya kemudian tersenyum sendu dan melanjutkan bermain dengan Shino.

"Akupun ingin tau perasaan apa yang selama ini berdiam dihatiku tanpa ku tau yang selama ini menemaniku... Kau tau Ino, aku merasa dia telah menempati sebuah ruang dihatiku..."

"Aku mengerti. Setidaknya kau juga harus mencoba berkencan dengan pria-pria tampan itu Naru..." ujar Ino pada akhirnya.

"Hmm" sahut Naruto masih bermain dengan Shino yang diperhatikan oleh Ino.

' _Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untukmu, Naru.'_

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, hari demi hari bahkan bulan telah berganti tahun. Selama itu pula, perasaan tulus dan selalu ingin memiliki yang dikenal dengan nama Cinta, akan terus bersemayam dalam diri seseorang sampai batas waktu yang tak terhingga bahkan sampai seseorang itu telah tiada, perasaan cinta itu tetap ada selamanya.

Seorang pemuda dengan setelan kemeja putih berompi hitam duduk dengan gaya angkuhnya, menumpu kaki kirinya dengan kaki kanan dan menyenderkan tubuh atletisnya pada kursi kerjanya sambil menerawang keluar jendela dilantai paling atas gedung pencakar langitnya seraya mengamati hiruk pikuk dan keramaian Konoha ditemani dengan segelas wine ditangan kirinya.

Cklek!

Pintu ruang kerja miliknya dibuka tanpa permisi oleh sosok pria yang identik dengannya, Uchiha Itachi. Menghiraukan Itachi yang masuk tanpa permisi, Sasuke masih terdiam dengan mata yang menerawang keluar. Merasa dihiraukan oleh adik satu-satunya Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, sedikit meratapi nasibnya memiliki adik yang sungguh dingin. Dia hanya berharap ada yang akan membuat adiknya seperti dulu lagi.

"Aku membawa yang kau inginkan" ujarnya kemudian seraya menaruh sebuah amplop coklat besar dimeja adiknya kemudian berjalan menuju shofa dipojok ruangan.

Sasuke melirik amplop itu, perasaannya bercampur aduk bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tak bisa menjabarkan satu persatu. Dari kejauhan Itachi meneliti setiap perubahan mimik adiknya, Itachi pun penasaran bagaimana reaksi Sasuke setelah melihat itu. Perlahan tangan putih alabaster itu menaruh gelas winenya dan terulur meraih amplop coklat itu. Sasuke masih termangu menatap amplop itu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi untuk kali ini Itachi akan pergi untuk memberi sedikit privasi untuk adik kesayangannya.

"Naa, Sasuke Otanjoubi Omedetou" ucap Itachi seraya berdiri menatap adiknya yang kini balas menatapnya. Tersenyum kecil kemudian berbalik melangkah keluar.

"Itachi" panggil Sasuke sebelum Itachi memutar knop pintu dan sedikit menolehkan wajahnya untuk melirik sang adik.

"Arigatou" lanjut Sasuke sedikit mengalihkan pendangannya kesamping membuat Itachi terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah senyum tulus terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Setelah benar-benar keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, perasaan Itachi terasa sangat hangat dan berbunga-bunga, betapa bahagianya dirinya mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari adiknya seperti sewaktu dia masih bocah.

"Itachi-sama anda terlihat sangat senang" sapa seorang pria berkuncir.

"Aah... Benarkah ? Apa terlihat begitu ?" balik tanya Itachi pada bawahan adiknya itu yang dibalas dengan sebuah luapan bosan yang membuat Itachi terkekeh.

"Naa, Shikamaru bagaimana kalau ku traktir kopi untuk merayakannya?" tawar Itachi seraya berjalan mendahului orang yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu.

"Hooahmm, mendokusai" tapi tetap saja diikuti olehnya.

Sementara didalam ruangan, Sasuke masih menatap amplop itu. Belum pernah semasa hidupnya dia merasa seperti ini, dengan perlahan dia mulai membuka amplop itu. Sebuah kertas yang dijepit menjadi satu mulai dibacanya dengan teliti. Itu adalah biodata lengkap seorang wanita, mulai dari usia, tempat tinggal, pekerjaan, pendidikan dan penjabaran lainnya. Dibalik kertas-kertas itu beberapa foto seorang wanita muda yang tak lain wanita yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya hampir delapan tahun ini.

"Namikaze Naruto" gumamnya pelan dengan ekspresi menyendu namun ada kilat bahagia dimata hitamnya.

.

.

.

Tbc

fict ini memang sudah pernah dipost diwattpad dan untuk pertanyaan lainnya ikuti saja kelanjutannya ne..

sankyuu :*


	3. Chapter 3

The One I Love

Chapter 3

Senja Fajar

Hanya bisa memperhatikan orang yang kau cintai dari jauh, memperhatikan setiap tingkah lakunya, bagaimana dia bersosialisasi dengan orang disekitarnya, bagaimana dia bersenda gurau dan tertewa lepas disana tanpa bisa mendekatinya itu sudah cukup. Ya, itu sudah cukup. Mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau cintai diluar sana baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup. Biarlah, biarlah untuk saat ini dia hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh tapi suatu saat nanti dia akan benar-benar menjemputnya, menjadikannya miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Walau harus menunggu seribu tahun lagi pun, dia akan tetap menunggunya. Ya, dia hanya perlu bersabar sampai waktunya.

Ingin sekali rasanya, Sasuke menemuinya, memeluknya erat dan membisikkan kata "Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu" tapi semua itu benar-benar harus ditelannya kembali, sampai waktunya dia bisa memiliki wanita yang selalu membayangi mimpi-mimpi dimalam panjangnya. Sasuke hanya harus menundanya sampai janji 'delapan tahun' itu berakhir dan itu tidak akan lama lagi. Ya, tidak akan lama lagi.

Mengikuti kemanapun wanita itu pergi adalah rutinitasnya setelah mengetahui semua tentang gadis itu. Bahkan jadwal harian mulai dari jam berapa dia bangun, melakukan rutinitas paginya sampai jadwal mengajarnya diuniversitaspun, Sasuke tau. Sasuke merasa dia benar-benar seorang penguntit sekarang tapi dia tidak peduli. Apapun akan dilakukannya hanya untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan dan apa yang dilakukan wanitanya itu tanpa adanya dirinya. Tidak peduli dia akan terlambat kekantor atau mengabaikan beberapa dokumen penting yang harus diceknya, Sasuke benar-benar tidak peduli. Toh dia memiliki bawahan yang bisa diandalkan, walau sering mengeluh merepotkan atau tidur tidak tau waktu bahkan tempat, rusa pemalas itu selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Mungkin setelah ini, Sasuke akan mengajaknya minum kopi sebagai rasa terimakasihnya.

Akhir-akhir ini, Itachi merasa adiknya itu benar-benar kembali menjadi manusia walau belum sepenuhnya menjadi manusia kembali. Ya, setelah mendapat data wanita yang susah payah didapatkannya, adiknya itu sedikit menunjukkan minat hidupnya kembali dan Itachi sangat bersyukur. Siapapun wanita itu, Itachi sangat berterimakasih padanya karena hanya mengetahui tentang gadis itu, semangat hidup adik tersayangnya yang hampir delapan tahun ini terkikis berangsur-angsur pulih kembali. Mungkin dilain waktu jika ada kesempatan, Itachi ingin menemuinya dan sedikit berbincang dengan gadis incaran adiknya itu. Berbincang sedikit untuk mengetahui wanita seperti apa dia itu bukanlah hal buruk, bukan ? Dan mungkin juga Itachi tidak akan mengaku jika dia adalah kakak Sasuke. Ah, dan juga adik posesifnya itu jangan sampai tau rencananya ini.

(-)

Beberapa hari ini, ah tidak, mungkin sudah hampir satu bulan ini Naruto merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Entah itu hanya firasatnya saja atau memang benar adanya. Tapi jika itu benar adanya, toh dia bisa melindungi dirinya. Naruto mengusai beberapa jenis ilmu bela diri yang dipelajarinya sejak junior high, seperti Aikido, Kendo dan Judo. Bahkan dia pernah menjuarai Aikido diturnamen nasional saat Senior High. Walaupun sudah lama tidak diasah tapi Naruto yakin kemampuan alaminya dalam berkelahi masih dimilikinya bahkan melekat diingatannya. Ingatkan dia, dia adalah Rubah Betina yang sangat terkenal diSMAnya bahkan SMA tetangga, bukan hanya karena dia jago dalam ilmu bela diri saja tapi kejeniusannya dibidang Akademik maupun non akademik dan pesona alaminya sebagai seorang gadis.

Pekan akhir ini benar-benar digunakannya dengan sebaik mungkin, lari pagi disekitar apartemen, bersih-bersih apartemen, memasak untuk sarapan, mandi kemudian jalan-jalan diakhir pekan yang jarang dilakukannya atau mungkin belum pernah dilakukannya sejak kedatangannya ke Jepang hampir setahun lalu. Dengan setelan jeans biru dongker yang melekat pas pada kaki jenjangnya, sebuah tank top putih sebagai dalaman yang dipadukan dengan baju rajut abu-abu yang memperlihatkan pundak mulus sebelah kirinya. Rambut pirang panjang sepinggangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah dipunggungnya dan riasan wajah tipis yang terkesan natural membuatnya benar-benar seperti gadis yang masih berusia 20 tahunan. Memang benar dia masih berusia 26/27 tahunan tapi dengan penampilannya sekarang dia benar-benar terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun.

Naruto hanya ingin jalan-jalan disekitar pusat kota yang tak jauh dari apartemennya, tidak perlu mobil dia hanya ingin jalan-jalan, ingat ? Bahkan dia hanya membawa ponsel dan beberapa lembar uang dalam kantong celananya. Berapa lama dia tidak menikmati hiruk pikuk disini, indahnya pohon-pohon sakura disekitar jalanan pejalan kaki atau toko-toko, kafe kecil disekitar jalan utama membuatnya benar-benar merindukan suasana tanah kelahirannya ini. Tersenyum teduh penuh kerinduan terpatri jelas dikedua bola mata biru indahnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan kota ini" gumamnya syarat kerinduannya.

Menghela napas pelan, wanita muda itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Sadar atau tidak sejak keluar dari apartemennya siang ini, Sasuke telah memperhatikannya sejak saat itu. Mengikutinya seperti penguntit, tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain tentangnya Sasuke akan terus memperhatikannya, menunggunya bahkan menjaganya dari jauh. Jika ditanya kenapa dia melakukan ini, Sasuke juga tidak tau. Yang pasti dia hanya ingin memastikan wanita pujaannya itu baik-baik saja dan apa saja yang dilakukannya diluar sana. Sasuke tidak akan mengaku jika sebenarnya dia sangat merindukannya dan ingin selalu melihatnya, karena untuk saat ini dia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh tanpa bisa menemuinya untuk melepas rindunya.

Naruto berhenti disebuah bangunan besar walau tidak bertingkat dengan plang bertuliskan "Perpustakaan Kota". Ah ya, disinilah waktunya dihabiskan setiap akhir pekan sejak senior high dulu sampai dia mendapat beasiswa pertukaran pelajar delapan tahun yang lalu. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera memasuki perpustakaan itu, menelisik kesetiap penjuru ruangan. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali dia kemari, pikirnya seraya tersenyum. Netranya berhenti di counter penjaga perpustakaan, tersenyum simpul sebelum mendekati sang penjaga.

"Konichiwa" sapa Naruto pada seorang wanita hampir paruh baya yang dikenalnya sebagai penjaga perpustakaan kota sejak dia SMA dulu.

"Konichiwa, ada yang bisa dibantu ?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ano, saya mencari Novel "Promise Me Tomorrow" karya Nora Roberts. Dimana saya bisa mencarinya ?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit bingung sedangkan wanita berambut merah yang dikenalnya bernama Terumi Mei itu memandangnya sedikit mengernyit. Itu bukanlah novel yang mudah dicari sekarang ini, mengingat Novel yang dicarinya itu sudah sangat lama terbit, bahkan sebelum gadis didepannya itu lahir. Ia jadi teringat dulu juga ada gadis yang dikenalnya mencari Novel itu dan sudah delapan tahun ini tidak ditemuinya.

Terumi mendesah, Ia jadi merindukan bocah kuning setengah berisik itu. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama gadis didepannya ini sangat mirip dengan gadis yang dikenalnya dulu. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" akhirnya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut sang penjaga perpustakaan, sangat berbanding dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto tadi.

"Maaf ?" sahut Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada wanita itu yang sebelumnya mengamati sekitarnya.

"Ah lupakan. Buku yang kau cari itu tidak ada disini" bahkan buku yang dicarinya juga sama. Batin Terumi.

"Hmm, begitu. Apa aku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang yang Anda kenal, Terumi-san ?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ah, kau tau rupanya, hahaha" jawabnya garing sebelum wanita itu terdiam sambil menatap lekat manik biru yang memandangnya polos.

"Kau tau namaku ?"

"Hmm ? Apa perlu kita berkenalan lagi Terumi-san ?" Terumi mengernyit kembali.

"Namikaze Naruto desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" kenal Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya yang dulu selalu bertengger manis diwajahnya.

"Naruto ? Sonna ! (Gak mungkin). Dia ada diluar negeri sekarang, tapi... Kau !" kagetnya sambil menunjuk Naruto tepat dihidungnya dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Te-terumi-san"

"Naruto ! Astaga.. aku sampai tidak mengenalimu. Astaga kau cantik sekali sekarang." Keluar dari counternya dan mulai mengitari gadis itu.

"Terumi-san, tolong jangan seperti ini"

"Dimana, dimana gadis tomboi dan nakal yang kukenal dulu ? Jangan berbohong ! Kau Naruto ? Yang benar saja !" dan Semakin histeris.

"Terumi-saaan" dan teriakan Naruto yang memang tidak terlalu keras itu berhasil menghentikan kehebohan wanita dua anak itu.

"Naru-"

"Kita sedang di perpustakaan, tolong jangan berisik" Terumi jadi salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah menyadari semua mata mengarah kepadanya. Membungkuk meminta maaf kemudian menyuruh salah satu temannya untuk menggantikannya kemudian menyeret Naruto kepojok perpustakaan.

"Kau, benar-benar Naruto ?" tanya memastikan.

"Apa aku perlu menunjukkan tanda pengenalku ?" balas Naruto sinis.

"Astaga ! Kau memang benar-benar Naruto. Dari cara kau membalas ucapanku barusan, aku yakin kau benar-benar Naruto baddas yang kukenal dulu" ujarnya serius.

"Hanya itu yang diingatnya ?" gumam Naruto sweatdrop.

"Ne ne Naru, bagaimana dengan studymu ? Oh, kapan kau kembali ke Jepang ? Apa saja yang kau lakukan disana, lama sekali kau kembali ! Kau-"

"Terumi-san bisakah anda bertanya satu-persatu ? Aku tidak tau harus menjawab mana yang lebih dulu nanti" potong Naruto memandang wajah wanita didepannya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Oh, maaf. Kau bisa menjawabnya sekarang" ujarnya dengan meringis malu.

"Studyku sudah berakhir empat tahun yang lalu dan aku kembali ke Jepang hampir setahunan. Yang-"

"Tunggu !" Naruto terdiam mendengar interupsi dari Terumi.

"Empat tahun ? Apa kau melanjutkan S2 mu disana ? Dan sudah lama kau kembali ke Jepang tapi baru sekarang kau kemari ? Sungguh keterlaluan !" omel Terumi kesal.

"Ahahaa Maaf aku memang baru sempat jalan-jalan disekitar sini" jawabnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Untuk studyku sebenarnya sudah berakhir sejak dua tahun kedatanganku di London tapi mungkin karena prestasiku aku mendapat beasiswa ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan S2ku disana setelah itu aku bekerja disana selama tiga tahun sebelum kembali" terang Naruto membuat Terumi mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Dan apa pekerjaanmu sekarang ?"

"Dosen UK"

"Wow ! Dan katakan padaku, selama diAmerika kau juga menjadi Dosen benar ?" Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sungguh ! Aku merasa ini seperti kebetulan yang ditaqdirkan" heboh Terumi

"Apa maksud anda Terumi-san ?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti

"Apa kau ingat bocah yang selalu datang kemari hanya untuk menemuimu dulu ?" tatar Terumi penasaran dan Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Di Universitas mana kau belajar dan mengajar Naru ? Bocah itu mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan pergi ke Amerika dan belajar di Harvard University, Boston" Naruto termangu mendengar menuturan Terumi barusan.

"Boston University" ujar Naruto yang nyaris seperti bisikan. Ternyata mereka sangat dekat waktu itu, tapi Tuhan memberi jarak untuk mereka.

"Astaga ! ternyata kalian sangat dekat waktu itu ne ? Apa kalian pernah bertemu disana ?" Naruto menggeleng.

"Ah, apa kau mau dengar ceritaku setelah kepergianmu ke London dulu ?"

"Jika anda tidak keberatan" sahut Naruto dengan senyum tipis melihat keantusiasan Terumi.

"Yosh ! Kau tau dia selalu datang kemari setiap akhir pekan, dijam yang sama dan tempat yang sama bahkan waktu dia berkunjungpun selalu tepat satu jam. Kupikir dia sangat merindukanmu ne ? Bukankah dia dulu sering kemari karena dia tau dia akan bertemu denganmu disetiap akhir pekan dan ketika kalian saling mengenal dia sering kemari hanya untuk menemuimu, benar ?" Terumi berhenti bercerita kemudian berganti menatap Naruto yang menatapnya tak percaya. Terumi tersenyum keIbuan sebelum menyentuh tangan Naruto lembut. Menatap tangannya kemudian kembali menatap Terumi yang masih memasang senyumnya.

"Ku lanjutkan ne ?" Naruto berkedip pelan kemudian mengangguk.

"Setelah kepergianmu disetiap akhir pekan dia akan selalu kemari tak pernah terlambat datang bahkan absen sekalipun, hingga suatu hari tepat Dua tahun kepergianmu, tidak seperti biasanya dia terlambat datang bahkan wajah datarnya itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, seperti sedih, tak rela entahlah dia memasang raut yang terlihat campur aduk. Jika biasanya dia berkunjung hanya satu jam, kali itu dia sampai tertidur disini. Jika aku tak membangunkannya mungkin sampai esoknya dia akan tetap disini." Melirik gadis didepannya kemudian tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat kutanya ada apa dengannya dia hanya menatapku lama seperti ingin cerita atau mungkin tidak. Tapi dia menceritakannya, alasan dia terlambat sampai dia tertidur disini. Akupun baru tau jika dia mengikuti kelas percepatan di SMA, hari itu hari terakhirnya berkunjung kemari karena besoknya dia harus terbang ke Amerika, melanjutkan studynya disana. Dari tatapannya dia terlihat enggan untuk meninggalkan kota ini, aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Kau tau dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan sangat merindukan kota ini tepatnya perpustakaan kota ini karena perpustakaan inilah yang mengingatkannya tentangmu. Dia benar-benar tak sanggup melepaskan memorynya tentangmu. Tapi dia yakin, suatu saat nanti dia akan bertemu kembali denganmu dan sebelum dia meninggalkan perpustakaan dia mengatakan padaku 'Dia akan kembali dan saat itu tiba aku akan menjemput milikku'." Terumi mengakhiri ceritanya.

Naruto menatap Terumi lekat, tidak mungkin wanita paruh baya didepannya ini berbohong. Sasuke, dia benar-benar menaruh perhatian besar padanya. Sia-sia atau tidak penantiannya selama ini akan terjawab sebentar lagi. Bolehkah Naruto berharap bocah itu menepati janji yang mereka sepakati waktu itu ?

"Jika dia memang berjodoh denganmu, kalian akan dipertemukan kembali dimanapun, kapanpun dan tidak peduli apapun itu. Itulah kalimat terakhirku sebelum dia pergi dulu dan kata yang sama untukmu saat ini" Terumi tersenyum tipis membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum akannya.

Terumi-san benar, dia hanya perlu menjaga perasaannya hingga waktunya. Karena Tuhan yang akan menentukan taqdirnya.

"Arigatou Terumi-san" Naruto tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan perpustakaan kota itu dan perasaannya terasa lebih lega setelah berbincang dengan Terumi barusan.

Naruto singgah ditaman dekat perpustakaan kota yang dulu biasa didatanginya. Melihat senja dari sana benar-benar indah, Naruto akui itu. Tidak banyak yang berkunjung ke taman ini walau akhir pekan, mungkin mereka lebih suka ke taman kota yang baru. Naruto tersenyum tipis meneguk cola nya dan memilih duduk disalah satu bangku yang kosong.

Langit biru berawan itu mulai memudarkan warnanya, matahari mulai tenggelam diufuk timur. Senja memang sangat indah, pikirnya. Tergambar jelas di pantulan mata biru samudranya langit biru berawan itu mulai dihiasi warna merah kejinggaan, warna favoritnya. Tersenyum tipis menikmati senja yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya disini.

Sasuke masih mengikutinya, ikut menikmati senja bersamanya walau dari jauh. Senja mengingatkannya akan kenangan terakhir yang diberikan wanita itu untuknya. Senja terindah sekaligus senja terakhir waktu itu. Tapi dia tak akan pernah membenci senja, karena senja akan selalu mengingatkannya pada Naruto, wanita yang ditaqdirkan untuknya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingatnya.

Saat hari mulai menggelap dan senja akan berakhir, Naruto beranjak dari duduknya menenggak colanya hingga tandas kemudian meninggalkan taman itu setelah membuang kaleng colanya ditempat sampah yang terdekat. Jika senja adalah harapan maka fajar adalah perwujudan, itulah yang diyakininya.

Waktu terus bergulir tanpa lelah, harapan dan perwujudan, hari ini dan esok akan selalu berdampingan seperti siang dan malam, matahari dan bulan, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Karena senja adalah harapan untuk hari esok dan fajar adalah perwujudan hari ini, maka Sasuke berharap jika dia tak akan terlambat hari ini, dihari yang spesial ini. Hari yang selalu dinantikannya selama delapan tahun ini, hari yang akan mengantarkannya pada taqdirnya.

"Sial !" umpatnya disela rapat yang tak kunjung selesai.

Rapat macam apa yang dilakukan hampir memakan waktu enam jam dan belum menuai kesepakatan ? Oh, rapat adu argumen dan saling melempar aib. Sial, dia sudah benar-benar lelah sekarang. Dia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih penting dari ini.

Itachi yang duduk diseberang adiknya itu memperhatikan setiap tingkah adiknya yang terlihat gusar sejak satu jam yang lalu. Itachi tau rapat ini sangat merepotkan, seperti kata Nara Shikamaru bawahan adiknya itu. Tapi tidak biasanya Sasuke yang notabenenya seseorang yang profesional walau usianya masih muda itu terlihat gusar dan terburu-buru ? Apa yang membuat Sasuke terburu-buru ?

Ya, Itachi melihat adiknya yang tak berhenti melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.20 sekarang dan rapat ini belum kunjung selesai. Seperti menyadari kegundahan adiknya Itachi membisikkan sesuatu pada ayahnya yang kebetulan berada disampingnya.

"Baiklah, jernihkan pikiran kalian dahulu sebelum melanjutkan rapat kali ini. Berkumpul lagi disini jam tujuh tepat untuk memulai kembali. Dan aku harap kita bisa memutuskannya hari ini. Sekarang bubar" perintah Uchiha Fugaku pada rekan kerja perusahaannya.

Sasuke sedikit bernafas lega tapi rapat ini ditunda setengah jam lagi. Sial, jarak Ame dan Konoha tidak dekat. Dia harus menghabiskan waktu 3 sampai 4 jam jika tidak terjebak macet. Dia tak akan sempat. Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya, merasa lelah. Saat semua peserta rapat satu persatu mulai keluar ruangan, Sasuke juga berniat untuk beranjak setelah merapikan file yang ada didepannya.

"Sasuke" suara bariton yang dikenal sebagai suara sang ayah menginterupsinya. Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap ayahnya yang masih duduk dikursinya yang berada dikepala meja.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu" tutur ayahnya saat anak bungsunya itu hanya menatapnya dengan gurat lelah. Sasuke membuang napas sedikit kasar seraya duduk kembali dikursinya, mengusap wajahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Fugaku dan Itachi masih menunggu jawaban lain Sasuke. Hanya tinggal mereka bertiga diruang rapat itu jadi mungkin mendengar keluh kesah Sasuke saat ini untuk meringankan bebannya akan menjadikan pemuda 22 tahun itu lebih baik.

"Aku harus ke Konoha sekarang. Jika tidak, aku tak akan pernah sempat" mengepalkan kedua tangannya berharap rasa cemas dan gusar sedikit tersalurkan. Wajah yang biasa mendongak penuh percaya diri itu kini menunduk, jika diteliti lagi wajah angkuh dan datar Sasuke kini terlihat hampir menangis jika Itachi tidak salah lihat. Apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini ? Mungkinkah... Itachi menatap ayahnya yang kebetulan juga meliriknya. Itachi mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis pada ayahnya.

"Sekarang pergilah. Tenangkan apa yang membuatmu gusar. Bukankah jika sekarang masih sempat ?" ujar Fugaku membuat Sasuke mendongak melihat sang ayah yang kini tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Pergilah. Ada aku dan Kakashi yang akan membantu Tousan disini." Sambung Itachi yang membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa lega. Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya memandang ayah dan kakaknya dengan wajah yang terlihat senang. Tersenyum tipis kemudian sedikit membungkuk.

"Arigatou Tousan, Aniki" ucap Sasuke yang membuat keduanya terdiam sejenak sebelum ikut mengulum senyum tipis untuknya.

"Sasuke berubah setelah mendapat data gadis itu, benarkan Tousan ?" ungkap Itachi saat Sasuke sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu yang menyisakannya dan ayahnya.

"Kau benar. Sasuke bekerja keras selama ini hanya untuk gadis itu. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktunya Itachi" sahut Fugaku seraya menyandarkan tubuh tuanya dikursinya diiringi senyum tipis diwajah kakunya.

 **23.10, 15 Oct Naruto's Apartement, Konoha**

Merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah setelah mendapat pesta kejutan dari sahabat dan rekan kerjanya membuatnya sedikit melupakan beban batinnya seharian ini, bahkan Gaara dan Neji pun ikut andil perencanaan pesta kejutan itu. Punggung tangan kirinya menutup matanya yang terpejam mengurangi sinar lampu kamar apartemennya untuk sampai dikelopak matanya. Gurat lelah terpatri jelas diwajah cantiknya, mungkin berendam air hangat dan aroma terapi akan membuatnya rileks, pikirnya kemudian beranjak mengambil kimono mandi dan handuknya.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, Naruto menyudahi acara berendamnya. Dia tidak terlalu suka mandi lama-lama ditengah malam. Ditengah memilih baju tidurnya, suara bel apartementnya berbunyi. Siapa malam-malam begini datang berkunjung ? Tidak taukah dia sangat lelah hari ini, dia hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan sejenak yang menjadi beban batinnya hari ini.

Cklek !

Naruto terdiam setelah membuka pintu apartemennya, menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri didepannya. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, napasnya memburu kurang teratur dan wajah putihnya sedikit memucat. Dua pasang netra berbeda warna itu saling menatap, seperti mencari sesuatu diantara keheningan itu. Hingga suara pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang masih menatap dalam diam pemuda didepannya.

"Aku datang, Dobe" Deg ! jantung Naruto serasa berhenti. Dia tidak salah dengar bukan ? Pemuda itu memanggilnya Dobe ?

Pemuda didepannya itu sudah tak sanggup menahan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk didadanya, memeluk wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu erat. Memastikan jika ini juga bukan mimpi untuknya.

"Aku tidak terlambatkan Dobe ?" pastinya dengan suara serak disela pelukannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Naruto" menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat.

"Sasuke..." ucapnya lirih melepas segala beban batinnya dengan menyebut nama pemuda itu.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah disofa dengan paha Naruto sebagai bantalannya, memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap belaian lembut dirambutnya dari Naruto. Usapan lembut itu membuatnya terbuai dalam mimpinya, membiarkan dua cangkir coklat hangat dimeja hingga mendingin. Naruto tersenyum melihat pemuda itu tertidur dengan nyaman dipangkuannya. Delapan tahun Naruto tak melihat wajah pemuda ini, wajah datar dan polosnya dulu sekarang berganti dengan wajah aristokrat yang mempesona. Naruto tak akan heran jika Sasuke menjadi incaran gadis diseluruh jepang karena ketampanan, kejeniusan dan kekayaannya. Bolehkan dia berbangga diri, karena pemuda yang menjadi incaran seluruh gadis jepang itu lebih memilihnya ? Naruto tersenyum tipis akannya.

Aroma sedap yang menggugah selera dari arah dapur membuat Sasuke terbangun. Mengusap wajahnya setelah duduk untuk mengembalikan kesadaraannya. Berjalan kearah dapur memastikan bahwa yang terjadi semalam bukanlah mimpi. Disana terlihat Naruto sedang membelakanginya, tangan cerdiknya dengan cekatan menambah bumbu atau sekedar mengaduk sup dengan sendok sup. Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya dari pintu masuk yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dan dapur itu.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun ? Aku sudah mempersiapkan air untukmu mandi, kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi dikamar sebelah. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan bajumu disana" ujar Naruto disela menata makanan diatas meja kemudian tersenyum tipis kearah Sasuke.

"Bajuku ?" tanya Sasuke bingung, darimana dia mendapat bajunya.

"Hmm, seseorang mengantarkannya tadi" jawabnya kembali seraya menekuni aktivitasnya kembali.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke

"Bersihkan dirimu kemudian kita bicara" perintahnya mutlak.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke membuat Naruto menghentikan sarapannya.

"Janji delapan tahun itu... kau masih ingat, kan ?" Naruto terdiam menatap Sasuke, membiarkan pemuda itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Walau terlambat mengatakannya, tapi aku datang tepat waktu kan ?" ucap Sasuke memastikan.

"Sasuke..." gumam Naruto lirih.

"Selama delapan tahun ini, aku hidup dalam bayanganmu. Melakukan yang terbaik untuk bisa berada disampingmu, membuat diriku pantas bersanding denganmu. Mempelajari makna dari pertemuan, perpisahan, memiliki dan kehilangan. Aku hidup mengikuti kata hatiku seperti yang kau katakan dan setelah delapan tahun berlalu, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu dan menepati janji itu"

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata, dia lebih suka membuktikan sesuatu dengan tindakan. Namun jika hanya tindakan tanpa kata-kata, akankah seseorang itu mengerti arti tindakannya ? Naruto masih terdiam, tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan atau dilakukannya. Seakan otak jeniusnya tak berfungsi membalas semua ungkapan Sasuke yang tak diduganya.

Mengitari meja makan kemudian berjongkok dengan lututnya didepan Naruto setelah membalik tubuh Naruto agar menghadapnya. Menggenggam kedua tangan yang berada dipangkuan empunya dan mendongak menatap lekat sapphier yang selalu dikaguminya.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke bersumpah akan selalu berada disampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu, mengangkatmu dikala terjatuh, menghiburmu disaat bersedih, menemanimu seumur hidupku sampai maut memisahkan" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata yang siap lolos kapan saja.

"Namikaze Naruto, berjanjilah kau akan selalu disampingku, menggenggam tanganku dikala senang maupun sedih, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit sampai maut memisahkan" Tes ! air mata yang sedari semalam ditahannya akhirnya luruh juga mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Namikaze Naruto, will you marry me ?" Naruto menerjang tubuh Sasuke yang masih berjongkong dengan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan membuat tubuh itu terjatuh kebelakang dengan kedua tangan Sasuke sebagai penopang berat tubuh mereka.

Selama delapan tahun, inilah yang ditunggu Naruto. Kata 'aku mencintaimu' bukanlah itu yang diinginkan wanita yang genap berusia 27 tahun ini. Tapi bukti tindakan dan kata-kata yang mengiringinya, inilah kado terindah sepanjang hidupnya. Tidak hanya sampai maut memisahkan, karena maut takkan mampu memisahkan kesejatian cinta mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Yes, I will" Sasuke membalas pelukan dilehernya tak kalah erat. Senyumnya mengembang tulus dan air matanya tak mampu ditahan ketika jawaban itu dilontarkan. Inilah fajar, sang perwujudan dari pengharapan senja.

' _Because You're The Only One I Love' from Sasuke to Naruto and Naruto to Sasuke._

END

Hope you enjoy it !

Sankyuu...


	4. Chapter 4

The One I Love

Special Chap

Save Me

Terkadang diam adalah cara terbaik mencintai seseorang, karena caraku mencintaimu bukanlah melalui barisan kata-kata mutiara tapi melalui sebuah ketulusan yang tersirat dalam sebuah tindakan nyata.

-Sasuke Uchiha-

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Happy reading !

Ino menatap sahabat karibnya itu dengan pandangan campur aduk. Sudah hampir satu jam Ino menemui sahabat sekaligus adiknya itu di tempatnya bekerja, tidak peduli jika harus mengganggu jam mengajarnya yang penting dia harus tau kabar Naruto yang sudah dua hari tanpa kabar sejak peringatan hari lahirnya itu. Menghela napas panjang, Ino memutuskan untuk bertanya kembali saat mereka tengah berhadapan di kantin universitas.

"Jadi ?" Ino benar-benar penasaran kemana saja dan bagaimana kabar wanita muda didepannya itu.

"Hmm?" Naruto mendongak menghentikan acara makan siangnya dan memberikan atensinya pada Ino.

Menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, Ino benar-benar dibuat jengkel oleh kelakuan sahabatnya satu ini. Kenapa gadis itu jadi lambat begini ? Apa patah hati membuat orang jenius seperti sahabatnya itu frustasi, hingga proses pencernaan kalimatnya jadi lambat begini ? Sungguh, dari dulu sampai sekarang, Ino adalah manusia dengan kadar otak pas-pasan, tapi mengenai perasaan ? Bisa dibilang dia sudah pakar.

"Aku hanya ingin tau janji konyol delapan tahunmu itu, apa kabarnya"

"Baik-baik saja" sahut Naruto ringan seraya mengaduk jus jeruknya.

Dalam innernya Ino menepuk dahinya, seakan merasa bodoh dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Bukan itu maksud dari pertanyaan 'apa kabar' yang Ino lontarkan. Ino hanya ingin kepastian jika janji itu terpenuhi atau teringkari, itu saja. Berbicara dengan Naruto harus memiliki ekstra kesabaran yang nyaris overload agar tidak nekat bunuh diri.

"Oke. Kuganti pertanyaannya. Apa dia, bocah itu menepati janji itu ?" Naruto terdiam, memandang Ino penuh selidik. Apa Ino tidak mengetahuinya ? Sepertinya tidak.

"Aku tau perasaanmu, aku tau rasanya patah hati. Tapi sungguh Naru, masih banyak laki-laki tampan kaya raya diluar sana yang lebih baik dari bocah itu. Kali ini kau sudah tidak terikat dengan janji konyolmu itu, jadi sekarang kau bebas untuk berkencan dengan lelaki manapun yang kau inginkan. Bukankah Sabaqu Gaara masih menaruh harapan besar padamu ?" Ino berucap dengan pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya itu lebih dalam.

"Ino" panggil Naruto kalem setelah menghela napas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Apa Shikamaru-san tidak mengatakan apapun padamu ?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Shika ? Apa hubungannya Shika dengan janji konyolmu itu ?" Naruto memijit kepalanya pelan, pantas saja Ino tiba-tiba datang kemari dan menanyakan tentang janji delapan tahun yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"Minggu depan, aku akan bertemu dengan orangtuanya"

Ino terdiam, mencerna maksud pernyataan Naruto barusan. Mengernyit hingga lipatan didahinya terlihat dengan jelas akibat berpikir terlalu keras. _"Minggu depan, aku akan bertemu dengan orangtuanya" "Minggu depan, aku akan bertemu dengan orangtuanya" "Minggu depan, aku akan bertemu dengan orangtuanya"_ mengulang-ngulang kalimat sahabatnya itu hingga seperti kaset rusak dikepalanya. Orangtua siapa ? Orangtua Shika atau- Mata Ino melotot kemudian berdiri seraya menggebrak meja.

"NANI ?" Naruto meringis melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu membuat pengunjung kantin menatap mereka terganggu.

"Aku butuh penjelasan Namikaze Naruto. Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu dariku ?" tuntut Ino setelah kembali tenang.

"Dia datang" Naruto tersenyum mengingat kedatangan tak terduga pemuda itu dan Ino dengan sabar menanti kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Kau tau, dia bahkan hampir terlambat. Dia datang dengan wajah kusut, rambut berantakan dan penampilan yang lumayan kacau" Naruto terkekeh pelan saat lintasan penampilan Sasuke saat pertama kalinya dia bertemu setelah sekian lama.

"Dia benar-benar memegang janji konyol yang kau buat dulu" komentar Ino benar-benar tak percaya.

"Tidak ada yang kebetulan didunia ini Ino. Bahkan ketika Shikamaru-san keesokan harinya datang keapartemenku hanya untuk mengantarkan pakaian untuknya" Naruto melirik sebentar kearah Ino, menunggu reaksi wanita satu anak itu.

"Shika ? Keapartemenmu ? Mengantar pakaian ?" dan seketika bola mata aquamarine miliknya melotot tak percaya untuk kedua kalinya kearah Naruto yang menyesap minumannya pelan.

"Kenapa rusa pemalas itu tidak memberitahuku ?" Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

"Tunggu ! Shika mengantarkan pakaian ke Apartemenmu ? Bukankah Shika mengatakan padaku jika dia diminta mengantarkan pakaian untuk bosnya. Jadi-" Ino berhenti menggumam tidak jelas kemudian menatap Naruto yang menatapnya Innocent.

Ino menghela napas pelan terasa lega. Setidaknya satu beban yang membuatnya terus memikirkan tentang Naruto terangkat satu. Jadi bocah itu adalah bos suaminya, Ino terkekeh pelan. Benar, tidak ada yang kebetulan didunia ini. Semua sudah tersusun rapi tanpa ada cela sedikitpun. Setidaknya Ino juga tidak perlu khawatir tentang bagaimana kehidupan bocah itu atau sifatnya, karena suaminya yang akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti, ketika mereka telah berhadapan dirumah.

"Selamat Naru. Penantianmu selama ini tidaklah sia-sia, seperti kata pepatah lama 'semua akan indah pada waktunya jika kita bersabar'." Ino tersenyum teduh menyentuh tangan putih Naruto dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih Ino" Naruto membalas senyuman itu dengan binar cerah di matanya.

 **Sharingan Inc.**

Nara Shikamaru menatap atasannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sejak kemarin, atasannya itu terlihat lebih wajar sebagai manusia. Binar kehidupan dikedua manik kelamnya terasa lebih jelas, bahkan auranya jadi terasa menyilaukan ketika mereka berpapasan dan atasannya itu tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Hah~ menghela napas pelan, jadi wanita yang diidamkan atasannya itu adalah sahabat istrinya sendiri, sungguh kebetulan yang ditaqdirkan.

"Apa kau tidur sambil berdiri, Shikamaru ?" tegur Sasuke dengan intonasi sama.

"A-ah, maaf" Shikamaru jadi salah tingkah ketika Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan intens kemudian menyingkirkan file didepannya kesamping.

"Ada yang ingin kau ketahui atau tanyakan padaku ?" menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi besarnya seraya menautkan jemarinya memandang lurus pada manik kuaci Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatapnya lama antara ingin dan tidak ingin. Tapi dia benar-benar ingin tau, benarkah jika sahabat istrinya itu adalah wanita yang dicari oleh bosnya ini ? Atau benarkah jika pakaian yang diantarkan kemarin itu untuk bosnya ini ? Tapi Itachi tidak akan mungkin salah memberikan alamat kepadanya untuk mengantar pakaian Sasuke kan ?

"Jadi ?" Nada yang digunakan masih datar tapi terasa menuntut.

"A-ah, ini sangat merepotkan tapi sungguh penasaran mengalahkan semuanya Sasuke-sama" ungkap Shikamaru berbelit-belit bingung harus darimana memulainya.

"Aku tau semua hal memang merepotkan menurutmu, tapi melihatmu menatapku seakan menelanjangiku itu terasa lebih merepotkan, jika kau ingin tau" ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke-sama nya, atasannya yang terkenal irit kata itu bicara lumayan panjang kecuali dalam rapat.

"Maaf untuk itu, Sasuke-sama tapi... anda mengenal Naruto-san ?" Shikamaru benar-benar ingin memastikan. Katakan saja dia kepo, Shikamaru tidak peduli.

"Apa itu mengganggumu ?" masih dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan Sasuke memangku kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak, hanya ingin memastikan jika saya tidak salah alamat saat mengantar pakaian anda ataupun persepsi mengenai anda yang memiliki hubungan dengan sahabat istri saya" Sasuke tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan orang kepercayaannya itu dan Shikamaru tertegun melihat atasannya kembali tersenyum.

Dengan nada bangga yang tersirat kebahagiaan yang kentara didalamnya Sasuke mengungkapkan penuh percaya diri bahwa,

"Dia calon istriku, Namikaze Naruto."

Hari sudah semakin sore, langit yang awalnya terang mulai menggelap dan didominasi warna jingga dibagian barat. Tidak terasa sudah hampir tiga jam lamanya Naruto mengecek papper work milik mahasiswanya, melepas kacamata bacanya kemudian memijit sedikit pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa lelah yang mendera kepalanya. Melirik polsel pintarnya ada sebuah notifikasi disana. 'Sasuke-Teme' itulah yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebentar kemudian mulai merapikan kertas-kertas dihadapannya, saat mengetahui Sasuke dalam perjalanan keapartemennya. Tidak berapa lama suara bel diapartemennya berbunyi, tersenyum simpul kemudian beranjak untuk membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke seraya bergumam 'Cepat sekali'.

"Hallo Sayang" sapa Sasuke setelah pintu itu terbuka untuknya kemudian mengecup kening Naruto yang membuat gadis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya kemudian segera berbalik untuk menutupi semburat merah dipipinya.

"Ada apa kau kemari ?" tanya Naruto seraya menyalakan kompor bermaksud memasak sesuatu untuk mereka makan.

"Mengunjungi calon istriku tentu saja" Sahut Sasuke seraya mengangkat bahunya ringan, menghampiri Naruto yang mulai memotong bahan makanan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mengunjungiku atau meminta makan padaku ?" tuduhan itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Benar setelah hari itu Sasuke akan selalu datang kemari sehabis bekerja, Naruto menyebutnya modus meminta makan padanya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak keberatan akan hal itu dia senang malah.

"Apa salahnya meminta makan pada calon istriku, hm ?" dengan gemas Sasuke mencium pipi bergaris halus milik Naruto kemudian melepaskannya sebelum sebuah pisau dapur mengacung padanya.

"Kau mau kurajam ?" dan Sasuke tertawa pelan melihat reaksi wanita yang sebentar lagi menjadi istrinya itu. Sungguh menggemaskan, batinnya.

Sasuke kemudian duduk menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan masaknya sekaligus memperhatikan tangan cerdik milik wanitanya memotong dan mengolah calon makanannya. Sungguh, dia belum pernah memimpikan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Melihat gadis tomboy yang telah mencuri hatinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu menjelma menjadi wanita muda yang mempesona dan kini berstatus calon istrinya. Memangku kepalanya pada tangan kanannya dan mata kelamnya tak lepas dari Naruto yang masih asyik meracik didepannya.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu" ucapnya pelan nyaris berbisik namun masih didengar oleh telinga tajam Naruto.

Naruto berbalik, menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya kemudian duduk dan memangku kepalanya pada tangan kanannya, mengikuti gaya Sasuke.

"Kau setiap hari menemuiku, setiap waktu menghubungiku, bahkan hampir setiap detik mengirimiku pesan. Apa itu belum cukup ?"

"Tidak akan cukup sebelum melihatmu disetiap pagi aku membuka mata dan disetiap malam aku menutup mata, sebelum mendengarmu setiap pagi mengucapkan 'hati-hati' dan setiap sore mengucapkan 'selamat datang'." Sungguh, Naruto meragukan pria didepannya ini, benarkah dia adalah bocah yang dulu selalu irit kata, hampir tanpa emosi dan tsundere itu ?

"Kau-" belum sempat menyahut tiba-tiba bau gosong menggelitik indra penciumannya.

"Astaga !" pekiknya saat teringat masakannya yang ditelantarkan. Cepat-cepat mematikan kompornya kemudian memindahkan nasi omelet gosong itu dipiring. Menghadap Sasuke yang masih memperhatikannya dengan wajah cemberut, Sasuke mendengus geli melihatnya.

"Lihat. Gara-gara kau makanannya jadi gosong" sembur Naruto seraya menaruh omelet itu dimeja makan.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah ?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengangkat alisnya membuat Naruto berdecak kesal. Menghela napas pelan, Naruto mengambil ponselnya berniat untuk delivery saja untuk makan malam ini, sebelum suara Sasuke mengintrupsinya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan memakan apapun masakanmu" ungkapan itu membuat Naruto terharu.

"Sungguh ?" Sasuke mengangguk pasti.

"Bahkan sekalipun itu racun?"

"Tentu. Sekalipun itu rac- Apa ?" Naruto tertawa melihat reaksi Sasuke yang syock tiba-tiba.

Akhirnya mereka makan dengan nasi omelet gosong malam ini disertai senda gurau dua insan yang dimabuk asmara.

~.~

Kediaman keluarga Uchiha terlihat sangat sibuk hari ini, bahkan sang nyonya besarpun ikut turun tangan menanganinya. Beliau terlihat sangat senang, wajah cantiknya terlihat lebih bersinar hari ini. Tentu saja, hari ini Sasuke, putra kesayangannya akan membawa calon istrinya untuk makan malam. Aah~ dia jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat calon menantunya yang menurut cerita Itachi mampu membuat putra kesayangannya itu jatuh cinta dan mengembalikan sinar kehidupan putranya itu.

"Kaasan, Kaasan harus istirahat. Biarkan aku dan pelayan yang mengurus sisanya" teguran halus dari seorang wanita berambut pink pada Ibunya itu membuat atensi nyonya Uchiha itu teralih padanya.

"Tidak apa Sakura-chan, hari ini Sasuke membawa kekasihnya kemari. Jadi Kaasan ingin memasak makan malam sendiri. Lagi pula Sasuke juga jarang sekali pulang kerumah. Daripada diam saja, ayo bantu Kaasan. Sudah lama kita tidak masak bersamakan ?" Sakura tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ibu mertuanya itu kemudian mulai membantu ibunya itu setelah memerintahkan pelayan untuk mengurus lainnya.

"Ne Kaasan, apa Kaasan sudah pernah melihat kekasih Sasuke ?" Mikoto tiba-tiba berhenti memotong sayuran, kemudian menatap menantunya itu dengan wajah sedikit horor. Benar, dia belum pernah melihat seperti apa kekasih Sasuke ini, dia hanya begitu senang saat mendengar Sasuke akan membawa kekasihnya kemari minggu lalu.

Sakura terkekeh pelan kemudian melanjutkan acara meraciknya. Bibir berpoles lipstik pink milik Sakura membuka, menceritakan seperti apa calon adik iparnya pada Ibunya itu.

"Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya Kaasan, tapi menurut Itachi-kun gadis itu sangat cantik, dia bekerja sebagai Dosen di UK. Namanya Naruto, sungguh nama yang unik bukan ?" Sakura menoleh kearah Mikoto yang menatapnya kemudian tersenyum lembut, semoga gadis itu adalah gadis yang tepat untuk putranya, do'a Mikoto dalam hati.

"Kita akan tau gadis seperti apa dia nanti, Sakura-chan. Semoga dia betah dengan sifat Sasuke yang dingin itu. Ck, kenapa bisa aku punya anak yang dingin macam kulkas itu ?" Sakura terkekeh mendengar gerutuan mertuanya itu.

"Kaasan lupa jika sifat Tousan benar-benar menurun pada Sasuke ?" Mikoto merengut masam mengingat wajah kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Benar, seharusnya Fugaku tidak menurunkan sifat menyebalkannya itu pada putra-putraku. Dan kenapa aku mau-maunya menikah dengan pria bertampang teflon sepertinya ?" dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Sakura tergelak.

"Karena cinta Kaasan" sahut Sakura, dalam hatinya dia bersyukur Itachi, suaminya itu tidak bertampang judes seperti ayah dan adik iparnya itu.

Uchiha Mikoto, wanita paruh baya itu dengan tidak sabar menanti kedatangan putra dan calon menantunya ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam tujuh malam. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri membayangkan calon istri putra bungsunya itu. Ah, dia benar-benar tidak sabar. Dengan gemas, Mikoto mencubit pipi gembil milik cucu pertamanya, Obito putra Itachi dan Sakura.

"Ittai yo, Obaachan" protes bocah 6 tahun itu pada nenek kesayangannya itu.

"Hehee, maaf Obi-chan Baachan sangat gemas melihat pipi bakpau milikmu ini" ujarnya sambil menoel-noel pipi cucunya itu yang mendapat rengutan kesal Obito.

Tak berselang lama bel kediaman itu berbunyi sontak membuat wanita paruh baya itu memekik girang dan segera membuka pintu. Dua orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang, berdiri berdampingan didepan pintu menunggu seseorang didalam sana membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Menyambut kedatangan keduanya dengan suka-cita, Mikoto lantas memperkenalkan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Naruto menatap sang kepala keluarga besar Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku. Walau memiliki sedikit ekspresi pria paruh baya itu memiliki sifat yang tegas dan baik hati, itu yang Sasuke katakan saat Naruto memintanya menceritakan anggota keluarganya. Kemudian beralih pada wanita cantik yang menyambutnya tadi, Uchiha Mikoto. Beliau sangat ramah dan penyayang, terlihat jelas saat wanita itu menggoda keponakan Sasuke, Uchiha Obito kemudian memeluknya sangat erat.

Saat pandangannya beralih pada seorang pria berambut panjang, dahi putihnya mengernyit pria itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Sedikit sanksi karena dia memiliki tanda lahir mirip keriput diwajahnya. Merasa diperhatikan Itachi balik menatap Naruto kemudian tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Itachi-san, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" tanya Naruto seakan itulah yang dipikirkannya sejak pandangannya beralih pada kakak Sasuke itu. Bahkan, Sasuke yang sejak awal berbincang dengan Fugaku pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto kemudian beralih pada Itachi.

"Kalian pernah bertemu ?" balik tanya Sasuke membuat Itachi tersenyum kikuk.

"Mungkin, jika aku tidak salah ingat sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu" balas Naruto memandang Itachi menyelidik.

"Ahahaa, ketahuan ya" Itachi tersenyum nerveos dipandang seperti itu oleh calon adik iparnya itu.

Membiarkan Itachi yang diintrogasi Sasuke, manik sapphiernya beralih pada istri Itachi, wanita cantik berambut pink Haruno Sakura atau sekarang Uchiha Sakura, nama yang cocok dengan identitas fisik wanita itu. Pandangannya menurun pada perut buncit Sakura, wanita itu mengatakan kandungannya sudah berusia 6 bulan, hamil anak kedua. Yang terakhir Uchiha Obito, keponakan Sasuke. Dimenit pertama dia menginjakkan kaki dikediaman ini, Naruto sudah disambut oleh makhluk kecil itu dan mengatakan kalau dia telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Sasuke dan Obito memperebutkannya kala tadi.

"Uwooh, Neechan cantik. Obito jatuh cinta, kalau Obito sudah besar jadi pengantin Obito ya" ungkapan bocah cilik itu membuat semua orang terdiam kecuali Sasuke yang terlihat amat sangat cemburu.

"Tidak bisa Obito. Neesan cantik ini milikku, cari saja Neesan cantik lainnya" Sasuke tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto begitu mudahnya kala Obito cemberut kemudian menarik tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas.

"Ojichan sudah besar, jadi Ojichan harusnya mengalah pada anak kecil sepertiku" Obito masih ngotot dan Sasuke lebih ngotot lagi.

"Karena kau masih kecil, cari saja Neesan yang lain. Kalau Naruto menunggumu dewasa, dia pasti sudah nenek-nenek. Memangnya kau mau menikah dengan nenek-nenek ?"

"Tidak masalah selama itu dengan Naru-Neechan" dan adu mulut antara paman dan keponakan itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka mendengar tawa semua orang kecuali Fugaku yang tersenyum tipis dan diakhiri dengan suara Mikoto yang menginterupsi saatnya jamuan makan malam.

Makan malam ini berjalan lancar, sesekali terdapat perbincangan kecil antara Mikoto, Sakura dan Naruto sesekali juga Sasuke menimpali. Hingga makan malam itu usai, Naruto membantu Mikoto membuat teh untuk jamuan akhir disela pengakraban diri.

"Ah, Naru-chan maaf merepotkanmu"

"Tidak apa, Mikoto-san. Perbincangan lelaki itu terkadang sangat membosankan" balas Naruto membuat rasa sungkan Mikoto menguap.

"Benar, terkadang aku juga tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan" mereka tertawa bersama akan pendapat mereka sendiri.

"Naru-chan, bukankah sudah ku katakan panggil saja Basan atau Kaasan, jangan terlalu formal begitu" sambung Mikoto seraya tersenyum menyentuh lembut lengan Naruto ketika akan mengangkat nampan berisi kue dan teh.

"Haik, Obasan"

Ketika Naruto melewati ruang tengah yang menyambungkan kehalaman samping kediaman itu, gadis itu melihat Uchiha Fugaku sedang berdiri menatap langit malam seorang diri. Tanpa sepengetahuan Fugaku, Naruto menghampirinya meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya dimeja kemudian menegur sapa pria itu.

"Apa anda suka menatap langit malam, Fugaku-san ?" Fugaku menoleh kebelakang sedikit menyampingkan tubuh tuanya, melihat gadis yang sangat digilai putranya itu.

"Langit malam bisa memberimu ketenangan meski sesaat" balasnya seraya berbalik pada posisinya semula, berdiri menengadah menatap langit malam berbintang. Naruto tersenyum, entah darimana Naruto tau jika ayah dari Sasuke ini sedang memiliki beban pikiran. Berjalan menghampiri Fugaku dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Bagaimana jika saya menemani anda menikmati langit malam sambil bermain catur ? Saya dengar dari Sasuke jika anda sangat menyukai permainan itu" tawar Naruto menuai atensi Fugaku padanya.

"Tentu"

Sambil bermain catur sesekali mereka berbincang hal-hal kecil menyangkut Naruto. Pendekatan melalui permainan yang disukai calon ayah mertua memang sangat efektif untuk membangun kepercayaannya, karena Naruto tau sejak kedatangannya tadi Fugaku belum sepenuhnya membuka hatinya untuk menerima kehadirannya.

"Aku tidak tau kau mahir bermain catur" ungkap Fugaku membuat Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Haik, mendiang Tousan yang mengajarkanku catur. Beliau juga sangat menyukai catur, mungkin jika Tousan masih hidup anda akan cocok bermain dengannya" balas Naruto seraya menjalankan bidak caturnya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mengatur strategi atau hal lainnya. Hanya mereka yang tau.

"Sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal ?" Naruto terdiam menatap Fugaku sebelum tersenyum simpul kemudian menjawabnya.

"Delapan tahun yang lalu"

"Delapan tahun yang lalu ?" ulang Fugaku yang lagi-lagi mendapat senyum simpul dari gadis pirang itu.

"Haik, beberapa bulan sebelum saya melakukan pertukaran pelajar. Saat Sasuke berusia 14 tahun" ungkap Naruto sedikit menerawang mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka sedangkan Fugaku terdiam menatap calon menantunya itu.

"Apa anda ingin mendengar cerita pertemuan pertama kami ?" Naruto tersenyum kecil seraya menatap Fugaku.

"Pertemuan pertama kami terjadi di perpustakaan kota 8 tahun yang lalu, saat masing-masing kami mengerjakan tugas. Lalu setiap akhir pekan kami akan bertemu disana, entah itu suatu kebetulan atau bukan. Bertemu sambil belajar, itulah yang kami lakukan setiap minggunya sampai suatu hari Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya" Naruto terdiam menatap Fugaku sejenak sebelum kembali fokus pada permainan caturnya.

"Saya memberinya pilihan, pergi atau menunggu dan anda tau jawabannya, menunggu" terdiam sejenak menghela napas yang entah terasa menyesakkan.

"Saya tidak pernah memintanya benar-benar menungguku juga saya tidak pernah memaksanya mencintaiku. Saya memberinya waktu untuk memahami perasaannya sendiri terhadapku, begitupun saya memegang janji yang telah terucap olehku. Tidak peduli dimasa mendatang dia memenuhi janji itu atau meninggalkanku, saya hanya berusaha menepati janji 'delapan tahun' itu" Fugaku masih mendengar cerita gadis didepannya itu seksama tanpa berniat menghentikannya karena Fugaku tau gadis ini belum selesai.

"Delapan tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat ataupun waktu yang lama, berusaha memperbaiki diri agar dimasa mendatang kami bisa bersanding dengan pantas didepan umum. Mungkin, waktu itu saya menganggap perasaan Sasuke adalah perasaan suka yang akan menghilang atau terlupakan seiring berlalunya waktu tapi sungguh, taqdir berkata lain. Saya tau kekhawatiran anda Fugaku-san, anda hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi putra anda. Anda tidak ingin putra anda salah memilih tapi saya menceritakan semua itu semata-mata hanya ingin anda mengetahui sedikit perjuangan kami" Fugaku manatap Naruto lama sebelum akhirnya berdiri menatap langit malam diujung teras.

Fugaku tau, selama delapan tahun ini putra bungsunya itu berusaha keras banting tulang yang membuatnya sangat bangga akan pencapaiannya. Sasuke akan segera bangkit kala terjatuh walaupun harus tertatih, tidak pernah putus asa untuk mencapai tujuannya walau tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dia tumbuh dewasa dengan semua yang dilaluinya, cacian, makian dan pujian selalu mengiringinya tapi dia terus melangkah menganggap semua itu adalah batu loncatan untuk membuatnya semakin mengerti hakikat kehidupan. Fugaku bangga memiliki putra seperti Sasuke tanpa tau pendorong semangat putranya itu, tapi kini Fugaku tau gadis pemilik mata indah yang menenangkan inilah pendorong semangat putranya. Apalagi yang Fugaku khawatirkan ketika mengetahui semua dampak positif yang putranya lakukan karena gadis ini ?

"Mungkin, Sasuke sedikit kekanakan terkadang juga manja, egois dan keras kepala. Tapi aku yakin, putraku bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik untuk keluargamu kelak. Maka dari itu, kupercayakan putraku padamu, Namikaze Naruto" tutur Fugaku seraya berbalik menatap Naruto dengan senyum tulus diwajah senjanya.

Perasaan hangat membuncah didadanya yang diliputi kebahagiaan. Naruto berdiri, memandang penuh haru pria paruh baya didepannya sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh rasa hormat.

"Haik, saya akan menjaganya seperti anda menjaga dan menyayanginya"

Disudut ruangan lain dikediaman itu, Sasuke meremat dada kirinya yang berdetak lebih cetat dari biasanya, debaran bahagia seperti setiap kali dia bertemu Naruto. Menengadah menatap langit-langit kediaman orangtuanya itu dengan senyum penuh rasa syukur terukir jelas diwajah aristokrat miliknya, senyum yang hanya orang-orang terdekatnya yang mengetahuinya.

Disudut yang lain, Mikoto dan Itachi juga ikut mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua insan beda usia itu. Awalnya, mereka harap-harap cemas dengan apa yang akan disampaikan Fugaku. Tapi sungguh, Kami-sama sangat berbaik hati membuat kebekuan hati Fugaku mencair akan senyum dan tutur gadis cantik bersurai keemasan itu. Bahkan, Mikoto tak sanggup menahan air matanya kala mendengar ungkapan penuh rasa percaya diri gadis itu.

"Sasuke dan Naruto mendapatkannya, Kaasan" bisik Itachi dengan senyum teduh.

(-)

Seminggu setelah makan malam penuh haru dikediaman Uchiha, paman Naruto yang menetap di Amerika langsung meluncur ke Jepang setelah mendengar berita keponakan tersayangnya dipinang. Kemudian mengatur jadwal pertemuan kembali dengan keluarga Uchiha dikediaman mendiang kakaknya. Uzumaki Kurama adik Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina paman Naruto itu tidak akan dengan mudah menerima pinangan pemuda yang terpaut usia lima tahun dengan keponakan tersayangnya, sekalipun itu Uchiha. Walaupun Kurama tidak setiap saat ada didekat gadis bersurai emas itu, setidaknya dia selalu menanyakan kabar hampir setiap hari padanya.

Kurama juga sama dengan Fugaku, dia sebagai wali Naruto juga menginginkan yang terbaik untuk gadis itu. Maka dari itu Kurama ingin melihat kesungguhan bungsu Uchiha itu sampai Kurama mengijinkan mereka untuk bersama. Meluluhkan Kurama tidak sama halnya meluluhkan kebekuan hati Uchiha Fugaku, bahkan Mikoto sampai ambil bagian untuk meyakinkannya jika putranya mampu mengayomi keponakan tersayangnya itu.

Dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri, Sasuke menatap langsung mata crimson milik paman Naruto. Memantapkan hatinya menyampaikan segala keteguhan yang dimilikinya untuk wanita yang dicintainya, Sasuke tidak akan mundur begitu saja mendapat kecaman dari paman wanitanya setelah apa yang mereka lalui selama ini.

"Saya memang masih muda, Kurama-san. Saya masih harus banyak belajar tentang kepahitan dunia, saya juga bukanlah sosok yang sempurna karena itulah saya menginginkan Naruto, keponakan anda untuk mendampingi setiap langkah saya dan menyempurnakan kehidupan saya" Sasuke menatap lekat Kurama yang mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapnya.

"Saya tidak berjanji, tidak membuat keponakan anda menangis ataupun terluka dan membuatnya bahagia selalu. Tapi..." pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Naruto yang duduk disebelah pamannya yang menatapnya khawatir kemudian memberinya senyum kecil seakan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Saya akan berusaha tidak membuatnya menangis dan memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya. Saya akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untuknya, menghapus air matanya kala bersedih, mengangkatnya kala terjatuh dan memberinya rasa aman dan nyaman selama kami hidup bersama. Karena itulah, ijinkan saya menggantikan tugas anda untuk menjaganya seumur hidup saya"

Kurama terdiam, mata crimson tajam miliknya menatap lekat mata kelam milik Sasuke yang memancarkan keteguhan. Sungguh, Kurama bukanlah sosok yang akan luluh begitu saja dengan kata-kata karena bagi Kurama bahasa tubuh lebih nyata dari bahasa bibir. Kurama tau cepat atau lambat, Kurama harus merelakan keponakannya ini untuk orang yang lebih bisa diandalkan untuk menjaganya karena Kurama tidak bisa selalu ada disampingnya. Tapi egonya menginginkan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ungkapan tanpa tindakan. Menghembuskan napasnya pelan kemudian menatap Naruto yang duduk disampingnya yang menatapnya penuh harap seraya meremat tangan kirinya. Mungkin Kurama harus memberi pemuda didepannya ini kesempatan untuk menjaga malaikat kecil mendiang kakaknya ini.

"Bulan depan aku akan berkunjung kembali ke Jepang bersama keluargaku, kuharap anda bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk jamuan makan malam selanjutnya dari kami, Uchiha-san" Kurama menatap kepala keluarga Uchiha itu setelah memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan matang.

"Dengan senang hati kami akan memenuhi undangan anda, Uzumaki-san" balas Fugaku disertai senyum kecil diwajahnya.

" _Thanks Uncle"_ bisik Naruto setelah keluarga Uchiha itu pamit pulang.

"Apapun untukmu, Kit"

~,~

Kurama menepati ucapannya datang kembali ke Jepang bersama keluarganya. Selama satu bulan ini Kurama terus memantau Sasuke, segala tingkah laku dan cara hidupnya. Kurama tak ingin melewatkannya karena ini menyangkut masa depan keponakan tersayangnya. Dalam jamuan kedua di kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki, Kurama memutuskan untuk menyetujui hubungan mereka tapi tidak menikah diwaktu dekat. Bagaimanapun, Kurama harus benar-benar memastikan keteguhan dan keseriusan laki-laki yang akan menikah dengan keponakannya. Dan waktu satu bulan untuk memastikan itu, bagi Kurama belum cukup. Keluarga Uchiha menyetujuinya, membiarkan mereka saling mengenal lebih dalam lagi sebelum memasuki jenjang yang lebih serius, pernikahan. Butuh kematangan dan kemantapan untuk memasuki jenjang itu dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan diusia Sasuke yang ke 23 tahun, mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan itu.

~,~

 **Ballroom, July 23 20xx**

Gaun putih dengan sentuhan soft pink dibeberapa bagian melekat indah ditubuh rampingnya, surai keemasan miliknya dikepang kemudian disanggul menyisakan poni yang menjuntai dikeningnya serta riasan sederhana diwajah cantiknya semakin membuatnya mempesona. Menarik napasnya panjang kemudian menghembuskannya pelan kemudian menemui pamannya yang menunggunya diluar ruang riasnya.

"Uncle" panggilnya pelan membuat pria yang dipanggilnya membalikkan badannya keasal suara dan mendapati keponakan tersayangnya berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tersenyum kecil, Kurama mendekati sang keponakan.

"Kau sangat cantik, sayang" senyum hangatnya belumlah luntur dari wajah tampannya saat sebelah tangannya terulur membelai lembut pipi keponakannya menghapus air mata gadis kesayangannya itu.

"Jangan menangis" ucapnya lembut seraya mengecup pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Uncle" bisik pemilik mata seindah permata sapphier itu masih berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo, kita sudah ditunggu" tangan besar milik Kurama terulur kembali meminta gadis itu menyambut uluran tangannya.

Didalam sebuah ruangan yang terlihat ramai, sesosok pemuda dengan setelan tuxedo putih berdiri dengan dikelilingi keluarganya. Mikoto tersenyum melihat putra bungsunya terlihat sangat tampan, dengan setelan tuxedo putih dipadu dasi hitam yang melekat dilehernya, surai raven yang biasanya mencuat kebelakang kini disisir rapi kebelakang. Astaga~ putranya sangat tampan.

"Tersenyumlah Sasuke-kun, bukankah ini adalah hari spesialmu, hmm ?" ucap wanita paruh baya itu seraya membenarkan dasi putranya itu.

"Hn" sahutnya masih dengan raut datar.

"Astaga Otouto, kau bisa membuat pengantinmu lari melihat muka menyeramkanmu itu" ledek Itachi yang membuat Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Ini hari bahagiamu, jadi tersenyumlah Sasuke" ucap Itachi kemudian seraya menepuk pundak sang adik sebelum menemui istri dan anaknya.

Tak beberapa lama, pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang orang yang ditunggu-tunggu. Seakan lupa caranya bernapas, pria muda itu menahan napas saat netra sehitam arangnya terpatri tanpa berkedip pada sosok menawan dengan gaun putih yang berjalan mendekatinya, bahkan Sasuke tidak tau bagaimana mendeskripsikan keindahan sosok yang perlahan mendekatinya.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi milik suamimu. Tapi apapun yang terjadi kau tetap rubah kecilku yang manis. Berbahagialah, Uncle selalu menyayangimu" tutur Kurama saat mereka mulai dekat dengan pengantin pria.

Naruto sedikit mendongak, memandang pamannya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca kemudian menatap lurus kedepan setelah mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku juga selalu menyayangimu, Uncle" bisiknya kemudian.

Mereka semakin dekat hingga beberapa langkah mereka saling berhadapan. Dengan lembut Kurama meraih tangan kecil keponakannya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sasuke yang kini mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kupercayakan Keponakanku padamu Sasuke. Jaga dan sayangi dia seperti kau menjaga dan menyayangi dirimu sendiri. Kuserahkan putriku padamu, Uchiha Sasuke" ujar Kurama saat Sasuke baru saja menggenggam tangan kecil itu.

"Uncle" bisik gadis kesayangannya itu yang dihadiahinya senyum lembut.

"Haik" Sahut Sasuke mantap kemudian menuntun mempelainya kealtar.

Kurama menatap dalam diam keduanya yang beriringan menuju altar dari bangku yang telah disiapkan untuk keluarga dan tamu undangan. Sebentar lagi gadis kesayangannya akan menjadi milik orang lain yang lebih bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga keponakan tersayangnya.

"Naru-chan sudah menemukan kebahagiannya, Anata" ujar wanita bersurai merah disamping Kurama, Uzumaki Sara, istrinya.

"Aku tau" sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari dua mempelai itu.

"Kau harus merelakannya"

"Aku tau"

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan beriringan secara perlahan menuju altar. Mereka terdiam, pandangannya lurus kedepan sebelum Sasuke membuka suara.

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku akan memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. Hal yang sangat kunantikan sejak dulu dan setelah ini takkan kubiarkan kau lepas dariku" Sasuke mengucapkan itu masih menatap lurus kedepan.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu, kemudian menatap lurus kedepan kembali.

"Aku tau. Bahkan aku tak berniat lepas darimu" Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi kala mendengar penuturan wanita yang paling dicintainya itu.

Lonceng pernikahan berbunyi bersamaan dengan ikrar janji suci sehidup semati yang teralun merdu. Suasana haru biru menyatu bak kuncup bunga yang mulai bermekaran. Kini, cinta suci mereka telah terberkati. Semoga cinta mereka seperti bunga matahari yang selalu memberikan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan.

 **END**

Hanabi. Lambang kasih tak berujungku untukmu, harapan kasih yang memberi kehangatan dan keceriaan. Hanabi. Adalah lambang kesetiaan. Berharap, akulah wanita pertama dan terakhir yang akan menggenggam erat tanganmu dikala sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin, dalam suka maupun dukamu dan satu-satunya wanita yang mendapatkan sumpah seumur hidupmu.

-Naruto Namikaze-

This chap special for Sasuke birthday...

hope you like it.

 **sankyuu**


End file.
